A Little Peace of Heaven
by MadamKabooshkwa
Summary: Sakura, the goddess of light, is invited to a ball being held in her honour. At the ball, she meets her opposite, the god of darkness, Syaoran. These two are not meant to meet, however it appears that someone wills it to be that they do. What will happen to the world's balance? And how will they react to each other? Secrets are spilled and chaos is sure to arise.
1. The Ball

**This is the first chapter of A Little Peace of Heaven! Yes, I have used different names of gods and deities of Greek mythology. But I am going to be putting my own types in as well. Enjoy!**

_Three realms exist in the universe; your world, heaven and hell. Watching over these three realms is the elaborate system of the Gods and Goddesses who lived their lives to keep order in place. The king of the gods and goddesses, Zeus, or also known as Clow Reed, sits at the top of the godly pyramid, and just below him sat the two most powerful beings; Sakura, goddess of light, and Syaoran, god of the darkness. Keeping balance by staying apart is one of the most vital aspects of their life, and by disobeying this rule chaos would occur. Because of this chaos, our story begins…_

Sakura was frantically searching through her enormous walk-in wardrobe, looking for a gown to wear to the ball that was to be held in her honour that night. She was new to her job, her mother having passed away not too long ago. Normally, when a new goddess or god is born, they are given an immediate title and have specific powers, but she was destined to be the successor for the light, however she didn't mind. Sakura knocked several white dresses to the side, trying to find something that took her fancy. She still couldn't find anything. "Tomoyo-be a dear and help me out!" she called out to her friend, who was sitting on Sakura's large white bed. "Coming!" Tomoyo called out.

Tomoyo, the goddess of the moon, stood up and made her way over to the open ebony doors of the wardrobe and started looking for something suitable. "Everything in here looks the same in my eyes!" Sakura complained, her voice coming from somewhere in the back of the large wardrobe. Tomoyo smirked, "Not all of them; you just need to have a proper look sweet heart." She pulled out one of Sakura's dresses from the back rail; a very light pink dress that leaked into a soft yellow, giving off a glow of a soft sunset. "Like this one, for example." Tomoyo said, walking over to where Sakura was hidden.

Sakura looked at the light chiffon material that had several layers; fitted to her bust then just hung around the rest of her figure with a bit of a trail at the back, accompanied by a shawl that would hang around her arms. "Tomoyo you're a genius!" Sakura squealed, hugging her friend. "Hurry up and get changed, I need to do your hair and make-up." Tomoyo laughed, walking out of the wardrobe and closing the doors behind her.

Sakura quickly changed into the gentle material, and made her way out of the wardrobe, stumbling over a pair of shoes she had left in the way. She quickly kicked them to the side and went and sat in the seat in front of her large mirror rimmed with gold. Tomoyo clipped in the crystals, keeping it so that the drop that would hang down in the middle of Sakura's forehead wouldn't get in the way. Tomoyo then clipped Sakura's diamond choker around her neck, adjusting it until she was content with the way it sat. "How do you do this sort of thing?" Sakura asked, being patient with her friends pickiness. "I don't know-habit?" Tomoyo replied, shrugging her shoulders. As a finishing touch, Tomoyo added some white eye shadow and painted Sakura's lips with her light pink lipstick. "There we go. I'll see you at the ball!" Tomoyo said, running out of Sakura's room and disappearing.

Sakura decided that she should probably leave her castle and get to the ball early, and left shortly after Tomoyo had left her room.

The realm of the gods was a much different place than anyone could possibly imagine, as between each castle was just white mist, but one would always know where they were going. The mist acted as a sort of pathway, as a footpath would for humans. Sakura walked through it, reaching her destination in a matter of minutes by just simply focusing her mind on it. "Oh god…" she whispered, seeing the large golden gates of the castle. They opened for her, granting her permission to enter Zeus's sanctuary, and she walked in slowly, her bare feet touching the nothingness underneath her. The large doors to the castle opened slowly, once again granting her access to the large decorated ball room. Several other Gods and Goddesses were already present, wearing their usual attire. Chii stood with Fai, in her usual pink and silver outfit with her ears and neck decorated with pink crystal hearts dangling from a silver chain. She was also known as Aphrodite. The girl that stood next to her was her identical twin sister, Freya. She was goddess of the night and stars, Nyx. The two blondes, Fai and Yuui stood with them; Fai being the god of time, or Chronos, and Yuui being the god of the sea, or Poseidon. They looked over and waved at her, and then returned to their conversation.

Sakura continued to walk through the large hall, seeing Kurogane dressed in his usual black attire. She walked over and began her friendly chat with him. "How does the god of war do today?" Sakura asked as she walked up to him. "Irritated." He grunted. Sakura raised her eyebrows, "Why's that?" she asked. "Had to drag a certain someone out of his castle earlier to attend this ball." He mumbled, before taking another sip of his red wine. "Tomoyo!" Sakura called out to her friend, who seemed to be looking for someone. Tomoyo looked over and beamed, running over and hugging Sakura. "I found you!"

"You look lovely Tomoyo." Sakura said, smiling at her best friend. "Thanks!" Tomoyo said, spinning around in her lavender dress.

"There aren't many people here yet."

"Don't worry, they'll arrive!"

"I know." Sakura laughed.

Just as Tomoyo had said, everyone had arrived quite quickly. Whispers surrounded the room as a handsome young man, around Sakura's age, walked through the hall. He was dressed completely in black, the only thing bringing any sort of light to himself being his golden eyes. His dark brown hair was messy, and his skin lightly tanned. From what she had heard, Sakura figured that he was her opposite; the god of darkness. "He's the god of darkness; Syaoran." Tomoyo said. "What is he doing here; I thought that we weren't supposed to come into contact with each other...?" Sakura asked, completely confused. "Clow invited him." Kurogane answered Sakura's question. The two girls looked at him, wondering how he knew that. "If you're wondering how I know that, it's because I asked him before when I had to go drag him out of his stupid castle." Kurogane explained. The girls looked at each other and shrugged, then turned back to look at what was happening.

As it turned out, he was walking over to Sakura, his long dark robe sliding along the floor. His gold eyes looked straight into her emerald eyes, and she felt herself freeze. He was standing just centimetres from her own body, still looking into her eyes. He looked her over before returning his eyes to hers, and held out his hand. "Care for a dance?"

**Well that's the end of chapter one! WHAT DID YOU THINK? Review?**


	2. Hello Again

Sakura looked at Syaoran, feeling compelled by him, and without saying a word or looking away from his eyes she took his hand and walked over to the dance floor with him. The music began, starting with the classic waltz. They were both in perfect sync with each other as they glided across the floor, putting everyone else to shame. "You're a very good dancer." His voice was soft and like velvet, pulling Sakura deeper into his web. "As are you…I didn't think we were supposed to meet…?" Sakura said, still looking into his eyes. He raised his eyebrows, "Well, it seems that a certain someone wanted us to meet, otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"I can't make out your character…"

"I can make out yours."

"Oh really? Indulge me."

"You are a very kind soul, and you hate when the ones you love are unable to be helped. If you had a lover, you would not turn your back on them; you would stay true to them, however you can also be easily mislead by others."

"You interest me…I wonder why…"

He half smiled, amused at her wonder. "Perhaps we should get to know each other."

"Isn't that forbidden? What about the balance of the Earth?"

"Why not? Sometimes being a god or a goddess means that we have to find a new way of keeping the balance."

In a strange way, Sakura knew that he was right. And it wasn't like she didn't want to learn more about him… "I don't see why we couldn't get to know each other more…" she said. "Then it's settled; I'll come over tomorrow then."

Sakura was taken by surprise at the sudden announcement, "Oh um, ok?"

Yuuko, the goddess of inevitability, watched the two circling the dance floor like yin and yang. "Those two may have a little bit of trouble…" she laughed to herself. "They'll come through, for someone has willed it to be so." Clow said, as he stood beside his wife.

Syaoran disappeared among the crowd after his little dance with Sakura, who had been left on the dance floor mesmerised by him. She knew that what she wanted was forbidden, but she also knew that sometimes things just needed to be changed. Tomoyo walked up to stand beside her caramel haired friend, wondering what had just happened. "You should be careful with who you choose to fall in love with."

"Who said I was falling in love?"

"Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes, Tomoyo."

"Anyway, I'm sure you'll have fun dealing with his attitude anyway."

"What?"

"You'll find out sooner or later." Tomoyo left to find one of her other friends, and Sakura made her way over to stand against the wall. She wondered what her mother would think, and if she would be made with the crimes her daughter was committing. _But is it a crime?_ She asked herself. She decided to push the whole topic of thought away from herself, and just enjoy the night instead of lingering on it any further.

Sakura woke to the early sun rays shining through onto her bed, and a couple of blue birds fluttering through with the soft gentle breeze and resting in the end of her bed. She sat up and smiled at the two little birds that were hopping around playfully with each other, and watched as they took flight and flew out of the room. "Have a nice sleep?" a familiar voice came from the corner of the room. She turned her head, and standing over against the wall was Syaoran. "Are you always one to enter a lady's room without permission?" she asked him. "Are you always one to sleep with something that is so transparent that I can see your chest?" he returned. Sakura turned bright red, pulling her white sheets up to cover herself. "What are you doing here?" she asked irritably. "Don't you remember? You invited me last night."

"I distinctly remember you telling me you were going to be here."

"Either way, you said ok."

Now she knew what Tomoyo meant. She figured that since he'd already seen her chest through the transparent gown, she might as well hop out of bed and get dressed while he was there anyway. She flung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He watched her as she walked over to her wardrobe and opened it, pulling out a white dress and began to change her clothing. "You don't seem to care that I'm here, watching you."

"You've already seen me, so I don't really see the difference."

"Interesting…"

Sakura ignored the fact that she could feel his eyes on her while she was changing, and slipped into the long white gown that would accompany her white strapless dress. Syaoran watched her walk over to her vanity and slip on a platinum necklace with the insignia of the goddess of light carved out of a special stone that let off a constant light, much like the one that he was wearing that always stayed black. She slipped on a ring with the same sort of stone imbedded in the top of the metal, and then brushed her hair. "White suits you." Syaoran said, walking over to her wardrobe and opening the doors. "It's pretty boring when you wear it nearly every day-what are you doing in my wardrobe?" Sakura asked, turning around with her hands on her hips. "I'm curious-have you ever worn this?" He asked, pulling a light blue dress out of her wardrobe. "No; why?"

"Why haven't you worn it?"

"I'm pretty bored of the pale colours."

"Wear nothing then."

"That's disgusting."

"Yep. So, what would you do if I found all of the coloured items in here and put them closer to the front?"

"Wear them-duh."

"Cool."

He began shifting items and dresses around in the large wardrobe, naturally putting the darkest items at the front and the lighter ones at the back. "You knew I had some fairly dark items in there, didn't you?" Sakura muttered.

"Everyone does."

_Just like everyone has light within them, accompanied by darkness_.

Sakura rolled her eyes, and figured that she should probably do something as well. "So you're new to the job?" Syaoran asked casually.

"I'm used to it now."

"I'm sure you are. So what happened?"

"I don't remember."

"What do you mean?

"All I remember is being told that I was the goddess of light and somehow I had all this knowledge. I don't remember anything else."

"Ever wanted to find out?"

Sakura looked at him. "Isn't that forbidden?"

He looked at her with one eye brow raised and lips curved into a smile. "We're already breaking the rules."

"Point taken."

"Well have you?"

"I've never really thought about it, but yes I suppose I would like to know…"

"Cool. Come with me." He placed the last dress on the rail and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the wardrobe and out of her room, followed by out of the castle.

"Where are we going?" she questioned.

"You'll soon find out." He said, pulling her out of her grounds and through the white mist. They came before a large black gate that opened before them, allowing them to enter. Sakura looked at the large castle that seemed to be shrouded in darkness, the only light being that of the candles around the walls. He pulled her into a large room full of books and other strange things, and over to a large book case.

Syaoran pulled out a few dozen books and slammed them on the table in front of Sakura, who looked at him. "Let's start here."

**Alrighty, so what type of character do you think Syaoran is in this story? Idea's would be appreciated too :P review pretty please?**


	3. Breaking the Rules

**Chapter three!**

"I didn't get anything from these books." Sakura said, slamming one of the large black books on the table in front of her. Syaoran looked at her with one eye brow raised, "You're joking, right?" he asked her. "No. I got absolutely nothing. What did you get from all of these books that we've been reading for the last six to eight days?" she stared at him, waiting for an answer. "Well, Sakura, I did pull some information from them." He slammed a thick pile of paper in front of her, but before she could look at it he slid it off the table and back into his hands. "You aren't going to let me read it?"

"I think I should do a little more research before I'm confident about my findings, sweet heart."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"We aren't even…!"

"Yet you spent the last how many nights here?"

"We didn't do anything."

"Such a shame too."

Sakura looked at Syaoran with horror, unable to believe what he was implying. How could he even think of such a thing? Unless… "Syaoran."

"What?"

"Do you have feelings for me?"

"Being bold, are we?"

"Perhaps I'll consider a relationship with you if you do."

Syaoran didn't know if he should act amused or shocked. "Say we were together, would your attitude towards me change?" he asked.

"Probably not."

"Neither."

The two sat in an uncomfortable silence, unsure of how they'd reached the awkward topic. Sakura stood up and patted her dress down, clearing her throat. "I have to leave; I've been neglecting my duties as a goddess." She said, walking away from the large wooden table. "Door's the other way sweet heart." He sighed. "I said stop calling me that." Sakura mumbled walking past him to the large doors and exiting the large room, leaving Syaoran standing against the table. "Is it really wrong to be with someone you care about…?" he asked himself once she'd left.

Sakura felt confused and unsure of her duties after everything she had just read and experienced around Syaoran. Just what exactly was her duty as a goddess? Nothing she had read made any sense, and it wasn't like she wanted to stay away from Syaoran now that she'd met him. Something was pulling her towards him, made her _want_ him. _Does he feel the same way?_ She wondered, walking up to the large white doors of her castle and entering them.

Tomoyo stood in Sakura's room with her arms folded across her chest when Sakura walked in, deep in thought. "_Where_ have you been?" Tomoyo demanded. "Nowhere in particular…" Sakura lied. "You've always been a bad liar Sakura! You've been gone for eight days! Chaos has developed with the sun down on earth!" Tomoyo scolded her. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "I mean that the sun hasn't been rising at the correct hour of the morning!"

"Oh shit."

"So, where were you?"

"…Syaoran's."

Tomoyo's eyes widened and she gaped at her friend. "Sakura! How could you-

"We didn't do anything if that's what you mean."

"Then just what did you do?"

Sakura sat down on her bed and sighed. "Tomoyo, is it wrong for me to care…?" she asked, looked out her window and at two doves that were hopping around on one of the branches of Sakura's white cherry blossom tree. "Of course not-wait…you don't mean…?" Tomoyo was no longer angry, but sad.

"Something's pulling me towards him…I don't know what it is…" Sakura sighed. Tomoyo sat next to Sakura, placing her hand on top of her friends. "If you find that you really want to be with him, I'll help you find a way." Tomoyo whispered. Sakura looked at her friend's sad indigo eyes, full of wisdom and care. "Thanks Tomoyo." She smiled. Tomoyo's face suddenly changed from being sad to mischievous, "So, tell me what you were up to. I want to know everything." She grinned. Sakura laughed, and sat with her friend on her bed telling her about what she'd been reading and trying to find out.

Syaoran span around in his chair, flicking through several different books at the one time while going through the different paperwork he had to deal with. He picked up the necklace that sat on his desk, left behind by Sakura, and looked at it closely. _If we are the strongest, then are we also the weakest to give into desire? _He wondered. He smiled when he remembered Sakura's irritancy at his little nickname that he gave her, amused at the fact that she wasn't the great goddess of light that had no darkness in her heart whatsoever, but had similar feelings to that of a human. "Did you have fun with the goddess?" a soft voice came from the corner of the dark study. Syaoran rolled his eyes and twisted his chair around to face the blonde female. "Hello Aphrodite- or Chii." Syaoran greeted. "What were you trying to do with her, Syaoran?" the blonde girl asked, curious of Syaoran's actions. "I wasn't trying to do anything, but she deserves a little more freedom." Syaoran said, examining the back of his hand. "I hope you know that the sun hasn't been rising at the correct time in the morning, and it's causing utter distress among the mortals."

"Yep."

"I give you my warning; stop or you will soon regret it."

She left before Syaoran could say anything back, leaving him to go back to his work. "Sorry Chii, but I don't think that's going to happen."

_**Somewhat boring chapter. Sorry! Hope you're enjoying the story so far ;_; I'm having a bit of writers block at the moment…**_

_**Review?**_


	4. Arguments

**Chapter four dudes! ENJOY**

Sakura span around in her chair, bored of signing the massive pile of documents sitting in front of her. Her wrist was sore from writing her signature in the corner of pages, and she found her mind wondering towards thoughts of the one person she really didn't want to be thinking of. "My lady, these documents need to be filed by tomorrow afternoon." One of her accompanying angels reminded her. "I'm aware, thank you." She stopped spinning around on her chair, returning to the signing and filing. "The document's upside down; signature's in the wrong spot." A familiar, male voice spoke from behind her, as two arms wrapped around her shoulders. "Get off of me." Sakura said, flipping her papers around. "Signing and filing documents is so boring; let's go have some fun." Syaoran whispered in her ear. Sakura bit his arm, causing him to pull away. "No need to bite."

"Why are you here?"

"Well it seems that I would really like to see the light."

"Someone's on the dark side of things."

Syaoran looked at Sakura, who continued to wield her quill over the paper and rolled his eyes. "Ha. Ha." He sarcastically said, pulling a chair over to her desk and sitting in it. "Are you going to answer my question?" Sakura asked. "I'm bored." He admitted.

"Well that's too bad God of Darkness, you have more work to do back at your own palace." Chii announced, walking into the room and grabbing him by the back of his shirt and dragging him out of the study.

Sakura found herself feeling irritated at the fact that Chii was dragging him away, but she didn't know why. Tomoyo walked in with a cheerful smile on her face, seeming rather amused by Syaoran being pulled out of the room. "How are you today, Sakura?" she asked. "I'm kind of pissed off at the moment." Sakura replied. "Why?"

"I have no idea."

"I thought I told you not to see him."

"I thought you said you were going to back me up if I cared."

"And my goal is to make sure you _don't_. I care about your safety."

"Ok. Can I be alone for a while?"

"Sorry Sakura, I'll see you later."

Tomoyo walked out of the room and out of the castle, meeting Chii at the gates. "She's not happy." Tomoyo said, standing next to the blonde. "Neither is Syaoran." Chii laughed. "We could have a lot to deal with during the next week or so." Tomoyo murmured. "Want some cookies-I baked them with love." Chii held out a small basket of chocolate chip cookies to Tomoyo, who took one.

Chii watched Syaoran closely, making sure that he didn't leave her eye site at any point. He'd already made several attempts to leave his work and go see Sakura, but each time Chii had caught him and dragged him back to his documents. "Syaoran, you can't see her!" Chii argued. "Why? Is it really so wrong?" he retorted, spinning his quill around in his fingers. "Yes! YES IT IS. Do you want the world to end?"

"No, but there is always a solution to everything."

"Syaoran!"

He glared at Chii, irritated with her attitude towards him being together with Sakura. "Aren't you the goddess of love?" he pointed out.

"I have my duties."

"Just as I do. I have to find a way, and you could never understand that."

Chii refused to take her eyes off him, making sure he didn't make any sort of mistakes. Kero, also known as Cupid, hovered beside Chii spouting insults at Syaoran. "You good for nothing god who can't protect the Earth!" he shouted at him. Syaoran looked up and flicked his finger, which sent Kero flying across the room. "Don't do that to Kero!"

"I'm insulted."

Chii rolled her eyes and went to help Kero, who was lying on the floor passed out. Syaoran took the opportunity to jump out of his window and disappear, leaving Chii rather pissed off.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo was lecturing Sakura about seeing Syaoran after her fourth attempt to leave. "Why do you want to see him so much?" Tomoyo asked. "I don't know! I just do!" Sakura replied, annoyed. "Don't! The world will be thrown into utter chaos!"

"Why won't you help me just find a way to see him that doesn't destroy the world then?" Sakura argued, standing up and walking over to Tomoyo. "There isn't a way! That's why the god of darkness and the goddess of light have always been separated!"

"Then explain to me why we were allowed to meet at the ball!"

Tomoyo found herself at a loss of words, unable to answer Sakura. "I'm going to have a shower and calm down." Sakura announced, walking out of the study. Tomoyo stood there, irritated with herself and with Sakura. _She knows she shouldn't do this!_ She silently cried out. She left the room and went to the visitors lounge, sitting in one of the large comfortable chairs and fell asleep.

Sakura stripped herself of her cotton dress, and slipped into the shower, turning on the warm flowing water. She relaxed her muscles, feeling the warm water run over her skin and through her hair. She stood there for about ten minutes just enjoying the feeling of the warm water and forgetting about her worries, and then she quickly washed herself and stepped out after turning off the water. She wrapped a white towel around herself and walked out into her room, seeing Syaoran sitting on the edge of her window. "How was your shower?" he asked, picking something off of his shirt. "Look, I know you've seen me naked, but I'd appreciate it if you weren't here while I'm drying myself."

"Yet, you said that you didn't really care when I watched you get dressed. Could you be embarrassed now?" He asked, walking over to her, tracing her bare shoulder blades on her back with his fingers.

"And just why would I be embarrassed?" she asked, feeling her heart start to race.

"Perhaps, you're afraid of how I view your body?" he suggested, pulling his hand around and over hers that was holding the front of the towel up. Slowly, he moved her hand away with his own, allowing the towel to drop to the floor. Sakura stood there, completely naked in front of Syaoran. "Syaoran…" she whispered, looking into his eyes. He leant in for a kiss, meeting with her soft pink lips. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he ran one hand up her bare wet back while the other sat on her hip. He licked the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance into her sweet cavern. She granted permission and deepened the kiss between the two of them, and pulled him closer to herself, to the point where she was pushing her chest up against his. Their embrace was tight as the two kissed, only being broken by Syaoran picking Sakura up and carrying her over to the bed. He placed her gently on top of the white covers, breathing in her sweet scent as she pulled him in for another kiss. He granted her request and closed the gap between their lips, once again entering into a deep kiss. He allowed Sakura to strip him of his black dress shirt and discard it onto the floor beside the bed. She slid her hands around from his back to the front of his chest, feeling the smooth skin underneath her hands.

Chii was shaking Tomoyo awake with much urgency, calling out her name. Tomoyo rubbed the sleep from her eyes, asking Chii what the problem was. "Where's Sakura?!" Chii asked urgently. "Huh? She's in the shower…wait, how long have I been asleep?" Tomoyo said. "I don't know, but Syaoran's slipped away from me." Chii told her. Tomoyo jumped up from the couch and ran up the stairs, followed by Chii close behind. Tomoyo knocked fiercely on Sakura's door, calling out her name. "Sakura? Are you in there?" she called out.

Sakura and Syaoran sighed and rolled their eyes, disappointed that they'd been interrupted. Syaoran picked his shirt up off of the floor and put it back on, while Sakura walked over to where her towel was and wrapped it around herself after picking it up. She walked over to the door and opened it to see two frantic goddesses standing in her doorway, and watched as their eyes widened. "You can't do that! The world would be destroyed in an instant!" Tomoyo yelled. Chii walked past Tomoyo and slapped Sakura across the face. "You should know better." The blonde hissed. Anger darkened Sakura's bright emeralds as she looked at Chii, stepping closer to her. "I believe that as the _Goddess of Love_, you have a duty to help with problems in relationships-including those of gods and goddesses." Sakura spat, pushing both of the girls out of her room and slamming the door in their faces.

**OOH BURN. Anyway, hope that was a better chapter than the last! Review…?**


	5. Ignorance

**WOW. UMM. What? My face hurts, shut up.**

Sakura was still angry with Chii and Tomoyo for interrupting her intimacy with Syaoran, and she refused to talk to them. They'd made several attempts to speak with her, but she refused to open her door to either of them. She simply sat in her room, refusing to leave. Syaoran had visited numerous times with silly jokes and sarcastic remarks about her current immaturity towards the two other goddesses, to which she often hit him for.

Syaoran was sitting on her windowsill reading a book that he'd picked up from the mortal realm, interested in what sorts of information they had to share. It was a rather thickly bound book, and from picking it up the day before, her was already half way through it. Sakura looked over at him from her bed, surprised at how fast he'd gotten through it. "You read rather fast." She noted, grabbing his attention. "To me this book is like a fictional novel that is really horribly written. I enjoy pulling it apart and picking at the littler details." He answered. "Is that so? Then tell me what it's about; I'm interested in what you have to say." She said, sitting herself up. Syaoran sighed and looked up from the book, raising an eyebrow. "Well, basically they're talking about some of the historical figures and the gods. For example, this particular book is talking about how the gods would get 'angry' or 'disturbed' if they didn't perform a certain ritual or certain tasks. So they sacrificed children of a certain gender and age as an offering every how many years depending on the customs. Sadly though, what they were doing was just murder, as all the gods and goddesses do is watch over and aid those in need with little calamity possible, not take the offering and turn that into some sort of sustainance for their lands or whatever." He explained with a completely straight face. "Humans are vile creatures…" Sakura murmured. "Indeed they are, and that is why we punish them accordingly; you, to find all the right things that they have done throughout their lives, and I to find all the wrong things. After that we weigh the two to determine what happens."

"And yet they all think that 'god' does it all."

"I rather enjoy human psychology. Especially the crazy ones."

"It's the crazy ones I feel sorry for."

"Hmm? Why?"

"Judged by others and causing acts of violence against others depending on each case, and then being given a harsh sentence."

"But then, at the same time it's also their job to control themselves if they are aware of their actions."

"I know, and that's what pisses me off."

Syaoran laughed and shut the book, standing up. He went to take a step towards Sakura, but was blocked by an invisible barrier. He rolled his eyes and flicked it, causing it to shatter and allowing him to walk over to Sakura. Outside the door Tomoyo and Chii could be heard shouting at them, however the two ignored them. "Why am I so drawn to you?" Sakura asked, wrapping her arms around Syaoran, who rested his chin on top of Sakura's head. "It's because I'm just so totally sexy." He answered. Sakura stayed silent, trying to hold in her laughter. "Yep, knew it."

"Syaoran, seriously?"

"Let's play cards." He said, pulling a deck of cards out of his pocket. Sakura looked at him, trying to figure out what kind of scheme he was planning. "…Alright." She finally answered.

He decided that they'd play snap, and split the deck in half between each of them. They sat on the floor, and began the game, waiting patiently for a pair to appear on the top of the deck. A pair of aces arose, and Sakura quickly seized the cards before Syaoran could get to them. She looked at Syaoran, a triumphant smile on her face. "I won't let you win, you know that right?" he said, looking right back at her. "What a load of bull." She retorted. "Well, we shall see."

They continued their little game, which had become fiercely competitive between them after the first few rounds with Sakura winning. At one point she had actually dug her nails into his hand, causing him to pull back and surrender the cards. "Now that's playing dirty."

"Yep."

"I'm bored. Let's go somewhere." Syaoran announced.

Sakura looked unsure about going somewhere as Tomoyo and Chii had her under close watch using variable resources. "Aphrodite and Artemis have me under watch…" she said sadly. Syaoran picked up on her using their goddess names instead of the names one would use to greet each other as a friend. "You aren't using their other names?"

"They're no friends of mine."

"I'm not so sure about that, they aren't outside your door anymore. And about the being under watch thing, that's cool; you know, powers and shit."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, let's go."

He pulled her over to the window, jumping out first so that he could catch her when she jumped. She felt a little unsure about escaping through the window, but knowing that Syaoran was ready to catch her made her feel less uneasy about it. She slid off the edge of the window, her dress flying around her as she slid through the air and into Syaoran's arms. He carried her instead of putting her down because he thought it would be more interesting for some strange reason. "So…where are we going?" Sakura asked him, leaning her head against his chest. "I was thinking we could go visit the mortal realm." He answered casually. "I don't think I've ever been."

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope, never."

"Well then, let's go visit the mortal realm."

They vanished into a cloud of darkness, naturally created by Syaoran using his powers, and appeared down in the realm of humans. Sakura looked around her; they were in the middle of a large market in a desert country known as Clow. "What is this place?" she asked. "Country of Clow. We're in the middle of probably the largest market in the entire city." He replied. Sakura watched as a couple of people walked past dressed in elaborate clothing that singled them out from the main crowd. Two of them were young gentleman; one with dark hair and blue eyes, who seemed to have an air of sadness around him and the others, while the other had silvery hair and lighter blue eyes. "They look sad…I wonder what could have happened to cause that much sadness." Sakura said, watching as they walked down the path. "Something tragic happened to one of the daughters of the royal family several years ago." Syaoran replied, placing her down on her feet. "Do you know what happened?" She asked, curious. "Apparently the first daughter of the king was brutally murdered; throat had been slit and stomach cut open with several organs removed. Rather disgusting isn't it?" he turned to look at Sakura, who had tears running down her face. "That's horrible…" she whispered. They watched as a young girl-roughly in her twenties-walked past wearing a long black dress that had a silver pattern on it similar to the pattern on the clothing of the two gentlemen that had walked past earlier. She was wearing a black hat that matched her dress and had emerald green eyes. She wore a little bit of lip gloss with her outfit, and as she looked up her eyes widened. "Who are you?" She demanded, as if they were imposters. "How can you see us?" the two divine beings asked simultaneously. "I can see things that aren't of this world and speak with spirits." She replied impatiently. "Ok, well I am a god and she is a goddess and we are some of the many that govern the universe. Cool with that?" Syaoran answered. She was quiet for a moment, but spoke up after having seemed to have been thinking about something. "Why are you here?" she asked. "Well we gods and goddesses have problems too, and some of those problems can cause chaos for the bloody earth." Syaoran smiled. Sakura looked at him, noticing his twitching eye brow. "Huh. Well, if you want you can stay at the castle for a while." She offered.

**AAAAND I'M GOING TO LEAVE IT OFF THERE. WHAT COULD POSSIBLY HAPPEN I WONDER. OH YEAHHHHHH. Review?**


	6. Glimpse

**Next chapter! WOOOOOOOO using the name that I used for Sakura's sister in Caged.**

The room they sat in was large and white, with a large bed in the middle of it with a soft pink bed spread. There was a gold chandelier with candles in the shape of roses, and soft pink curtains surrounding the large square windows that overlooked the garden and east side of the city. The carpet was white and most of the furniture was made of mahogany.

Syaoran and Sakura sat on the floor while they waited for their host to bring them a promised tray of tea and sweets. They were both silent, looking out the window up at the heavens. "Do you think they'll send out a search party?" Sakura asked Syaoran, who seemed to be rather calm about everything. "Doubt it; Zeus probably trusts us more than some of the others, therefore he trusts our judgement." Syaoran replied calmly.

They turned their heads when the door opened and clicked shut behind their host who was carrying a tray with three china tea cups and a pot full of tea as well as a tray of different cakes and slices accompanied by different biscuits. "Umm, I hope you don't mind tea and assorted sweets…" she said as she placed them on her small table that she had set out on the floor for guests and friends. "That's fine, thankyou…uh…I'm sorry but you never told us your name." Sakura mentioned. The girls eyes widened, and a look of embarrassment fell over her face. "I'm so sorry! By now you've obviously realised that I'm a princess; please, call me Rena." She curtsied and sat down with them at the little table and started to pour the tea into the cups.

Syaoran looked at Sakura, who looked back at him confused. "What?" she asked him. "We should probably ask her for the details of her sister's murder." He said. Rena stiffened, and her expression darkened. "How do you know about that; it's been kept secret from the public-

"I often do my research on the human realm well, Miss Rena." Syaoran cut across her sentence. Rena was quiet for a moment, but began to speak after thinking about it. "You know that it was my sister that was brutally murdered, and how she was murdered don't you?" she asked. Syaoran picked up his cup, "Yep."

"Well at the scene of the crime, there was a message to the royal family…it said; fear the wrath of the demon king. At first I didn't understand, but then I began to see strange shadows around the city, and I started to get frightened; I'd never seen so many evil presences, especially since it's rather peaceful here."

Sakura began to wonder if it could have anything to do with hers and Syaoran's relationship, but Syaoran had other things on his mind. "Demon king?" he asked. Rena nodded, "Also known as the devil."

Syaoran was confused as to why their lovely friend Satan would be causing trouble. "Now this is just getting weird…do you mind if I have a browse at your largest library?" he asked. Sakura looked at him, wondering where he was going with this. "Syaoran, why do you want to look at books right now?" Sakura asked sceptically. He shrugged his shoulders, "You know, it could be of some use." Sakura rolled her eyes and picked up one of the chocolate biscuits from the tray, nibbling on it slowly. "Well I don't know what would be of use there, but you can look at the castle library if you want to." Rena offered. "Sounds fantastic let's go."

Syaoran walked through the many isles of books, pulling out the ones that he figured would have some sort of information inside them that would be of use. "How do you know which ones to pick out?" Sakura asked, holding a large pile of books he'd pulled out of the shelves. "Titles, dates, era, author, how old they look, content." He listed. Sakura sighed and walked over to the large wooden table, placing the books on it. She looked up when she heard a scream, seeing a maid looking rather frightened. "A ghost! There's a ghost in the castle!" she screamed. "Oops…" Sakura said. Syaoran walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Good job sweet heart." He said, patting her shoulder. "Thank you." She replied sarcastically, dropping the next few books on the table.

Rena came back to find the two divine beings sitting at the table flicking through the pages. "You really gave our maid a shock, you know that?" she said, approaching them. "Oh yeah; sorry about that." Syaoran answered. "I told her that she was just tired and she'd been hallucinating. So she went to bed." Rena explained. "Cool. These books are useless by the way." Syaoran said, throwing the book he had in his hands on the floor beside him. "Syaoran! That's a book that doesn't belong to you!" Sakura hissed. Syaoran shrugged at her, not particularly caring about who the book belonged to. "Rena, what was your sister doing on the night she died-what happened before hand?" Syaoran asked, leaning back into his seat and folding his hands behind his head. Sakura noticed the darkness, guilt and regret that filled the young girls' eyes, and Syaoran could sense it in an instant. "Guilt and regret huh?" he opened an eye, directing it at Rena. "Stop! I don't want to remember!" a cold chill filled the room, and a very dark shadow filled the room, centring around the God of Darkness. He stood up and walked over to Rena, his god like power overwhelming the girl. "_You who are the daughter of a king, sister of a prince and have lost a sister; answer my questions truthfully or be punished." _His voice was like ice and sent shivers down Rena's spine. She fell to the ground, tears running down her face. "Fine! I'll tell you the truth!" she screamed.

**That's all for that chapter. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go write the next chapter of the life she was meant to have. huurdurrrrr**


	7. Hades

**Here's the next chapter my beautiful lovelies. **

Syaoran sat there, waiting for Rena to finally start talking. A deadly silence was hanging in the air, and Sakura was feeling rather tense. Rena drew in a breath and began to speak, her voice shaking a little with each word. "My sister and I were always close, but sometimes we'd get into these fights. We'd been fighting one night on the way home from visiting a few friends, and someone had stepped out from the shadows. He asked us something-I can't remember what-but we just ignored him and continued with our argument. I shouted at her, told her to go die. I didn't mean it; I never meant it at all! And I didn't mean to leave her side that night and storm away from her either! I wish it had been me instead!" Rena cried. Syaoran thought for a moment, then sighed. "Well, heed my warning now; dark words can cause dark things. What happened to your sister is a result of your words and emotions from that night and is something that, of course, can't be undone." He said. "I know it can't be undone, and I hate myself for it." Rena whispered. Syaoran started tapping the table with his finger, wondering what steps he should take to solve the case. "Hmm…Sakura, let's go for a walk down town." He said casually. Sakura looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Why?" she asked sceptically. "I want to have a look-see, problem?" he answered, standing up and grabbing her hand, heading towards the door. "Rena, you should stay here." Syaoran said to the princess. Taking the hint she headed away from the two, leaving them alone.

Syaoran walked quickly through the streets, slowing down once he'd reached an area that had red and white striped tape around it. He walked under the tape and over to an area that had dried blood staining the ground. Sakura joined him a few seconds after, looking at the blood and feeling a little nauseated. "That's horrible…" She whispered. "I can only imagine what happened. Let's go talk to Hades about this-no doubt he'll have something on this." Syaoran said, walking away. Sakura looked up as she heard a scream from her left. "Ghost! A ghost! Two of them! They're glowing and floating!" the old woman screamed. Syaoran posed as a ghost and pulled a retarded face, followed by "I'm going to haunt you foreverrrrrr!" in a really creepy voice. "Syaoran!" Sakura hissed. "Fine, fine. But I can't help it; hardly anyone can see gods or goddesses, so I like to entertain myself." He rolled his eyes. "And scare the living daylight out of people?" she frowned. "Uh, God of Darkness here." He said sarcastically. "Point taken." The two of them disappeared, returning to their realm and leaving one old woman fainted on the ground.

They arrived to two hysterical looking goddesses, a mixture of anger, worry and something else that Sakura couldn't figure out plastered all over their faces. "You can't just disappear like that!" Tomoyo shouted at the two, who seemed to not really care at all. Syaoran pulled Sakura with him, "Good bye, we have work to do." He said, walking through the mist and heading towards Hades residence.

It was a dark place, much like Syaoran's castle, only the entire place was messy and the castle walls were made of black stone. Sitting in a seat was a god that looked much like Syaoran; the same golden eyes and messy brown hair. He wore a black cloak with a hood, and he seemed to be flicking through some papers and stamping others. "Busy?" Syaoran asked as he walked over. "If only people would stop dying so quickly and weirdly." He muttered. "Hmm? Weirdly?" Syaoran mused. "Yep-some retard from hell is messing things up down in the mortal realm. Oh, well what do you know; it's the Goddess of Light." He looked over at Sakura and looked her over. "Is this whom you've been talking about?" Hades asked Syaoran. "Yep. Details on deaths please-now." Syaoran replied. "You've always been impatient, haven't you brother?" he sighed as he grouped together a whole bunch of papers beside him and rolled them up, tying a red ribbon around them. "Have fun blowing up the world you two." Hades said as Syaoran walked away. Sakura turned bright red and stormed over to Syaoran's brother. "What can I do for you?" he asked as he placed his quill to the page and began scribbling something down. "Just what were you implying by Syaoran and I blowing up the world? Is that supposed to be some kind of joke?" Sakura fumed. "Oh no, I'm just saying have fun in bed." He replied. Syaoran snorted. "You're worse than Syaoran!" As Sakura stormed off Hades mimicked Sakura with a stupid face, receiving a look of disgust from the Goddess as she left.

Sakura stormed through the door of her residence and into her large lounge room, stomping over to the sofa and sitting herself down. Syaoran sat on the couch opposite her and flicked through the notes he'd been given by his brother while also listening to Sakura rant. "How dare him! How dare he go and say that with no shame!" she fumed. "Uh, Sakura, I have no shame in what I say half the time either." Syaoran pointed out. "That's not the point! I'll have you know that I'm still a virgin!" she said angrily. "I can fix that." Syaoran said. "Syaoran!" Sakura yelled. A piece of information caught Syaoran's eye, and he began reading it quickly. "Sakura, have a look at this." He said, holding the page out for Sakura to take. She took it and began reading it, looking up at Syaoran once she'd finished. "Is this…?"

"It's referring to the princess's sister's murder, yes."

Sakura looked away sadly, "Syaoran, if this is a cause of us being together then-

"No, this is something different; one of the gods isn't doing their job properly." He cut across her.

**And because I'm lazy I'm leaving it at a short chapter. Review?**


	8. Sakura's Weakness

**Yayyyyy hopefully this chapter is longer than the last because that was shocking…**

Syaoran wrote a list of gods and goddesses that had anything to do with death of some kind, and began ruling out the ones that he knew wouldn't have anything to do with the situation at hand. Those that hadn't been ruled out were Hecate, Lamia, Angelos and Macaria, or also known as Reina, Ren, Misaki and Hazuki. He passed the sheet of paper to Sakura, who looked at the page and read all of the names. "Reina, Ren, Misaki and Hazuki huh? Wait, your brother's daughter!?" she exclaimed. "Yep, she's always been lazy…Just like her father…" he laughed to himself. "Who's his wife?" she asked. Syaoran raised an eye brow and smiled. "That's what amuses me; you pose a striking resemblance to her, yet you have no relation. Her hair is also a little longer and kept back with various clips." He answered casually. Sakura thought for a moment, waiting for the description of the goddess to click with her mind. "Ah! Rika!" Sakura exclaimed, clicking her fingers. "Yep. Now let's go visit my niece."

Syaoran walked over to the west side of his brothers' territory to where Hazuki resided in a large mansion like structure. The inside of her residence was all bright pink and extremely girly with ribbons and cute things strung everywhere. Hazuki was lying on a large plush sofa on her stomach with her feet up in the air and hugging a stuffed rabbit toy. "Hello dear uncle." She giggled. "I still have no idea who you take after-your mother or your father." Syaoran muttered. "Oh well I suppose I take after both of them. What can I do for you?" her bell like voice echoed around the pink hall, reminding Sakura of some of the stories she'd heard from Reina about a little girl who would haunt families that had lost a daughter. Sakura noticed that Hazuki had heterochromia, with one eye being red and the other purple. Syaoran walked over to the wall, looking at a large painting of how she was portrayed down in the human realm. "Have you been doing your work properly?" he asked her. Hazuki rolled her eyes and began flicking through a magazine. "Yeah, always do it first thing in the morning so I have free time during the day-why?" she replied. "Disturbances to do with deaths and such down in the mortal realm."

"Probably Hecate then. I was wondering what was with the weird deaths. I haven't seen her in months." The young goddess said as she flung her magazine across the room. "Thank you Macaria." Syaoran waved as he left with Sakura.

Sakura walked slowly behind Syaoran, finding herself a little worn out and tired. It didn't help that in the heavenly realm it was almost midnight, and she was at her weakest point at that hour. "Syaoran, wait; I can't keep going. I have to rest." Sakura panted, vision going blurry as she collapsed. The last thing she saw was Syaoran rushing over to her side before blacking out. "Shit." He swore, remembering Sakura's one and only weakness. He picked her up and disappeared, reappearing in her room and placing her gently on the bed.

He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him, almost walking into Tomoyo. "Where is she!?" She yelled. "Wow, calm down you crazy person. She's asleep." He replied, holding his hands up in front of himself in defence. "Why?" she glared. "Uh, because it's the middle of the night-duh." He replied sarcastically. "I meant why do you insist on sticking around her? Why did you even begin to do so!?" Tomoyo hissed. Syaoran sighed heavily. "You mean you haven't noticed the flaw in her bloodline?" Syaoran's eyes darkened. Tomoyo's eyes widened. "What are you talking about-

"Well, due to that particular flaw I was able to actually speak with her. Oh, and did you know that originally there was a barrier of sorts that prevented the God of Darkness and the Goddess of Light from meeting each other? I noticed it had disappeared when she'd first taken over her predecessor."

"No way…"

"Now if you'll excuse me I have some books to read from Sakura's weird little collection."

"Don't start reading her stuff!"

Dawn in the realm of the gods was when Sakura awoke to Syaoran flicking through a book on the end of her bed. "Morning." He said, flicking a page. "Do you ever sleep?" Sakura asked. "Hey, I slept before." He retorted. "Where…? You mean-?"

"Here? Yes. Why? Because I'm too lazy to go home." He answered casually. "Geez…Did you even have something to keep you warm?"

"No?"

"Next time just sleep in the bed! Idiot."

"Awesome."

Sakura face-palmed and slid out of bed, allowing her clothes from the day before to slide back into place around her figure. She changed into something else-something strapless-and walked back over to where Syaoran was sitting on her bed. She leant her chin on his shoulder and looked at the words in the book, realising what he was reading. "Why are you reading my diary…?" she asked, breathing in his scent. "It was more interesting than some of the other things you have hidden under your bed." He answered. "Hey! You can't just go ahead and do that!" Sakura yelled, turning bright red. "Hey, did you notice that some days are shorter than others and nights longer? I don't mean because of daylight savings, but I'm guessing it's because of us. Heh heh." He laughed. "How can you laugh at something like that?" Sakura glared. "Because I know everything will be aye okay." He smiled widely, amused be Sakura's reactions. "You. Are. A. twit." She said, whacking him hard over the head. "Thanks honey. I love you too."

"I never said that!"

"But I know you feel it."

"…Can we go now?"

Syaoran walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Alright then, lets goooo." Syaoran said, taking them to a castle made of Sapphire. "What are you doing here?" A sweet soft voice came from behind them. They turned to see a girl with long dark brown hair that had curls at the ends, wearing a long blue dress with long sleeves that draped off her shoulders. Her eyes were two different colours, just like Hazuki's, only blue and deep violet. "Sakura?" she raised her eyebrows. "Reina, are you alright?" Sakura asked her friend. "No, I've been trying for weeks to figure out what's wrong with the system of ghosts and crazy shit." Reina growled. She flicked her eyes over to Syaoran and smirked. "Getting cosy with Mr Dark hey?" Sakura blushed. "Yes, we are veeeery cosy." Syaoran grinned proudly. "Well sir, what brings you here?" Reina asked. "Just wondering about the deaths downstairs and you know the crappy stuff n shit." Syaoran shrugged. "Oh, really? Help me fix the stupid system and I'll give you all the info you want."

**DONE FOR NOW I AM REALLY LAZY UGH. Review?**


	9. Truth

**Hip hip hooray for the next chapter! Been having a really hard time lately, Migraine's are worsening once again and I've been trying to catch up on work for school-how irritating. You know what, maybe I'm just incurable. NOTHING WORKS.**

**To Syaotsuba: The reason as to why I didn't make Fei Wang Hades is because I hate that fat pig and have something else in store for him –laughs evilly- Thanks for your review though! Glad you're enjoying it :D**

The system Reina was speaking of was something Syaoran knew of because he was the God of Darkness, however Sakura was completely clueless as to how it worked or what it looked like. She watched as Reina used her powers to materialise a large scale like object made of gold with two dark blue flames on each end in the bowls. The flame on the right was smaller than the flame on the left, which was actually much larger and not bringing the right side up, indicating that there was something wrong. "Pardon me for asking this question, but how do you get information from those scales?" Sakura asked. Reina placed her hands on her hips and sighed, looking at the scales. "Well, generally the flames indicate the amount of ghosts wondering around on Earth or in between the realms. Buuuuut, it's been malfunctioning lately; I can tell because the scales aren't in the correct state."

"How do you know it's not a problem down Earth, but with the scales?"

"Pull on the left chain." Reina instructed Sakura. Sakura did as she was told, pulling on the chain hanging from the left bowl with the small flame burning inside. It didn't budge, not a single piece of movement. "Think about it; when humans cook and are measuring ingredients using scales, in order to get the right amount they put weights on one side while the ingredient on the other. Once it's even, then that's the correct amount. But in this case, the larger flame which should be heavier is tilting up, whereas the smaller flame is tilting down." Reina explained.

"Sounds like you need a new set of scales." Syaoran muttered.

Sakura glared at him, only to receive a very large smile from the god. She turned her head back to Reina, who was poking at a lever on the side. "What's that?" Sakura asked. "It's a lever to use in situations like these; it balances everything out again but it's stuck." Reina pouted. Sakura turned her head to Syaoran with a sneaky looking smile on her face. "I'm sure Syaoran wouldn't mind helping you out with those muscles of his." Syaoran looked at her. "Why do I have to do it?" he moaned and walked over to the place where Reina was standing. He sighed heavily, "You might want to stand back for a moment, I'm not going to use my hands for this." Reina looked at Sakura with a raised eyebrow, and stood with Sakura who shrugged her shoulders. The two goddesses watched as Syaoran took a few steps back, checking the distance between him and the set of scales. He used his foot to check just how stuck the lever was, "Great." He muttered. He then did a complete round house kick, kicking the lever into a very fast spin. "Hey you fixed it!" Reina exclaimed. "That actually really hurt…" Syaoran said, looking at his foot. "Why'd you kick it?" Sakura asked. "Legs are the strongest part of the body; they support your weight and therefore the quicker you move the harder the blow. Hands are useless in that sort of situation."

"Somehow that sounds more like an opinion but whatever floats your boat."

Reina watched as a screen popped up above the scales and different characters and numbers started scrolling down the screen in vast amounts. "Aw fuck." She muttered.

"What?" Syaoran asked, wondering if it would have anything to do with what he was trying to find out.

"Do you have any idea how long it will take me to get through all of that!? At least three days-without SLEEP OR BREAKS."

"Get on with it then."

Sakura whacked Syaoran over the back of his head and turned to smile at Reina, who was whacking her head against a wall. "Don't worry, allow us to help you." She smiled. "Really?" Reina said happily. "Of course, we're the ones asking you for help." Sakura answered. "Also, I hardly ever have paperwork to do, so it's not a big deal_ is it Syaoran?_" she said the last three words through gritted teeth as Syaoran attempted to leave the room. "Yeah, not a problem at _all_." He answered, also through gritted teeth. "Thanks so much! I'll love you forever Sakura!" Reina hugged the goddess tightly, great full for the help being offered to her.

Once the three had finally finished sorting through the data and other various pieces of information, Reina happily handed over a large pile of papers that she thought may contain some helpful information. Light and Dark walked away, with a very happy Hecate sending them off with a bag of rare chocolates. Syaoran handed them to Sakura, not really wanting them. "You don't want any?" Sakura asked. "You can have them, I'm not really in the mood for sweet things."

"Why do I feel like I've just been insulted?"

"Not sure."

Sakura stared at him for a moment before entering the gates of her own residence, receiving a stare back; amusement and love filled his eyes for her and only her as she looked at him, her own eyes returning the same love.

They both entered the castle, once again seeing Tomoyo and Chii standing at the doorway. "Hello ladies." Syaoran greeted. Tomoyo and Chii had a very apologetic look on their face as they looked at the couple, "We're sorry for trying to separate the two of you…" Chii started. "We'd like to help you if that's alright…?" Tomoyo finished off. Syaoran became suspicious of them immediately, and to take precautions he asked them a couple of questions. "In what way?" he asked slowly. Sakura looked at him, and noticed from the look on his face that he was testing them. "We admit that we had a look into what you said about the barrier between the God of Darkness and Goddess of Light, as well as everything else you told us. It seems we were wrong and you were right…We're sorry, and we want to help stabilise the balance so that you can be together without any worries." Chii answered. Before Syaoran could say anything, Sakura spoke. "If you two are lying, and you're trying to trick us into not being together, then I'm afraid we'll no longer be friends." That was when Syaoran realised that just like him, she was completely serious about them being together. They seemed to also realise it, and they nodded in agreement. Sakura smiled at the girls, allowing all tension to leave the room. "I'm glad you'll help us, I really appreciate it." She said. "We're friends aren't we? We'll do anything to help you just as long as you know what you want." Tomoyo smiled. Syaoran turned his head the other way, _'girls these days.' _He thought to himself.

Later that night, Sakura found herself unable to sleep. Disturbing images had been flicking through her mind all night, and she had no idea what they were or where they'd come from, but for some reason she felt like she had some sort of deep connection to all of them. There were images of a laughing girl and a couple of other children around her, all dressed in elegant clothing just like her. They were all running around and having fun, and then the image changed. She was older and seemed to be running away from something, but she wasn't sure what. A high pitched sound entered her ears and she shut her eyes tightly as she brought her hands up to her head. She felt a warm hand touch her forehead, calming her down. She opened her eyes to see Syaoran standing over her, looking at her with worry. "Are you alright?" he asked. "There's no point lying to you is there?" Sakura asked, sitting herself up and shuffling over so he could seat himself on the bed beside her. "Nope." He answered straight away. "Then no, not really." She said. "Do you want to tell me about it?" he offered.

Meanwhile in the study, Tomoyo and Chii were having a similar conversation. "Could she really be?" Chii asked the moon goddess. "I'm afraid she is, and now there's no turning back." Tomoyo said sadly. "But if she remembers, she'll be really sad." Chii said, worried. "But now that they've already started looking into it, there's no way we'll be able to convince them to stop. We have to face it; Sakura was once a member of the royal family-she used to be human."

**That was probably pretty obvious actually. However, I hope you're all enjoying the story itself, right? Please review :D**


	10. Inner Termoil

**Syaotsuba: Thanks for your review again! I don't think I made it very easy to depict, so I'll explain Sakura's understanding-basically she shrugs it off and decides not to try and figure it out, because Reina isn't under her command, but Syaoran's. This is why Syaoran knows how the scales work because he's the god of darkness and commands the gods and goddesses that have anything to do with darkness or death. I hope that was a good enough explanation ;_; if it isn't, let me know xD. **

**Haven't been able to write much Fanfiction this week, I've been so sick ;_; CURSE THIS NEVER ENDING MIGRAINE. Nuff said, on with the chapter!**

Sakura bit down hard on the end of her fountain pen, causing it to break and ink to go everywhere and all over her white dress. She slammed her fist down on the desk and stood up, storming out of the room and straight into Syaoran. "Watch where your-

"Geez I know it's pissing down with rain in the mortal realm but I didn't think you'd be this pissed off."

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing here?" Sakura said with mood swing doing a three sixty. "You're the one who asked me to deliver any 'interesting news' if I found any." Syaoran responded rolling his eyes. "Oh. What is it then?" Sakura asked impatiently. Syaoran thought for a moment and changed his mind about telling her what it was that he'd been told by Tomoyo and Chii, and instead pulled out a box of Belgian chocolates, a plush rabbit and a bouquet of red roses. "I got bored." Sakura looked at him, "That's your news?" she said sarcastically. "Well not quite, news is I bought these for you." Sakura couldn't help but smile, and took the items from Syaoran, who was looking at her dress. "You bit your fountain pen in half didn't you?" Syaoran said. "No, I tipped the bottle all over my dress because I felt like it. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go take a shower." Sakura walked around Syaoran and down the hall, climbing the stairs up to the wing that lead to her room. Syaoran watched her, a dark expression crossing his eyes.

Sakura stepped into the warm water after checking to see if it was the right temperature. She still had the memories of the night before spinning around in her head, and found she was unable to forget them. She didn't remember any of the things in the images that she'd dreamt of, yet it felt like something from a very long time ago. She didn't know whether or not to trust them, unable to figure out exactly what they meant to her. She tried to picture what she had looked like when she was little, but nothing came to mind; she couldn't remember _anything_ from her life as a goddess before the time she'd taken over her predecessor. "Who…am I?" she whispered, looking at her trembling hands.

Syaoran sat in the large lounge room with Chii and Tomoyo, waiting for Sakura. "Are you sure she was the princess who was killed?" Syaoran asked for the umpteenth time. "I'm sorry Syaoran, but she is and there's no changing it. But what I can say is that she's a completely different person now, and if she ever finds out something disastrous could happen. This is why we can't find out about our previous lives Syaoran, no matter how much we want to." Tomoyo answered sternly. Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Great." He muttered. He had hoped that they'd made some sort of mistake in their findings, that Sakura wasn't the murdered princess. "Why did it have to be her?" He thought aloud. "Oh darling! How I've missed you so!" a voice came from behind him. Tomoyo and Chii had trouble keeping a straight face, and burst out laughing. Syaoran turned around to see his brother dressed as Sakura-wig and all. The only thing different was the long pointy witches nose that he was wearing. "What the hell are you wearing?" Syaoran asked, looking at his brother's attire. "Why, I would've thought you'd get the hint by now; I'm dressed as your girlfriend!" he answered. "Well you've done a very bad job at it. What are you here for?" Syaoran asked. "Hasty aren't we? Just thought I'd let you know that the goddess of light has decided to run off to the mortal realm again-highly distressed I might add." Syaoran turned pale. "When was this?" he demanded. "Hmm, I'd say about ten, twenty minutes ago."

The place that the princess's dead body had been found was never visited by anyone in fear of disturbing the gods, so when Sakura appeared before the two large wing-like ruins no one was there. The weather was rather depressing-rain pelted down around her and wind whistled through the air. The sky was dark with clouds and lightning flashed in the skies. Sakura walked through the cold rain and past the bloodstained soil that had never faded over the months. She found an entrance and opened the large doors using her powers, placing her index finger in the centre of the two doors and watching them open before her.

Entering the large stone hall, Sakura felt a wave of dejavu hit her. She looked around her, seeing bowls that were formed from stone with water dripping into them and into a shallow pool of crystal clear water. The images from the night before re-entered her mind, only much stronger, and a few more were added. She could see a girl sitting in the water wearing white clothing, with a light pink pattern decorating the edges of the skirt and robe, with gold drops hanging from the hems. She was praying to the gods, but seemed to be disturbed by something or someone; she turned her head and two emerald green eyes settled on her. Sakura watched as the girl faded away and the water turned crimson before her eyes. The girl from before appeared again, only she was older-maybe around sixteen or seventeen, and she was being attacked by something-or someone. She watched as the girl ran and stumbled over her long blood stained robes and into the water, only to be skewered through the chest by something Sakura couldn't quite make out. She could see blood oozing from the girl and into the water, and once again the scene before her faded away. She couldn't believe what she'd just seen, and the images scared her. She turned as she heard footsteps behind her, seeing a man standing before her. He was tall and slender, his eyes a dark shade of blue. The tips of his hair were dark blue while the rest was black, and he was dressed in a black suit. "You've arrived."

**So what's gunna happen to Sakura hmm? I'd like to know what you think will happen! Also I want to know if you enjoyed it or what I could improve on. I know, I know, I'm being a tad slack at the moment. BUT THAT IS NO EXCUSE FOR BAD WRITING. Sort of. **

**Review?**


	11. Demon Blood

**Just sittin' in Science, doing absolutely nothing apart from writing this chapter… I'm so rebel.**

Sakura froze, finding herself unable to move. Instead all she could do was watch as the person in front of her circled around her, stopping once he was directly in front of her vision. "You're a demon, aren't you?" Sakura snarled. He smiled, "Very clever." He said. "It's rather obvious from your disgusting aura." She spat. He stepped closer to her, and she took a step back in attempt to get away. "What do you want with me?" Sakura asked, voice shaking. She knew she was most likely stronger than him, but something about him frightened her. She took another step back, foot landing in the pool of water behind her. "Remembering your mortal death?" he asked, smiling. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He raised his eyebrows, as if he were surprised by what she was saying. "I'm sure you're confused about the _memories_ that are resurfacing." He smirked. Sakura still didn't understand but decided that she would defend herself, but it was mostly due to frustration and confusion that she materialised her platinum bow and arrow. She fired the arrow, hitting the wall behind his head as a warning. "A warning." She snarled. He raised his eyebrows at her, "Warning? Why you could have hit me if you never had such a kind heart; but then, that's what I should expect from the Goddess of Light." He laughed. She set another arrow on her bow and drew back the string. "I won't miss this time." Sakura aimed the arrow at his heart, but was shocked to see him hold up his hand in front of himself and allowed the arrow to go straight through his hand. He wasn't bothered by the burning of his hand, focusing more on the expression showing on Sakura's face. "How did you…?" Sakura whispered, completely taken off guard. He moved swiftly, appearing just centimetres before Sakura and whispered in her ear "I killed your mortal body" before delivering a blade into her side. She felt something course through her immortal blood, poison her. She fell to the water and watched as blood stained the pristine water. "What did you…do to me…?" Sakura whispered hoarsely. "Just a little bit of demons blood." He answered. Sakura's eyes widened, and when she tried to move her body she found she had no control over it.

Syaoran rushed to where he could sense Sakura's aura slowly being defiled, smelling blood in the air. _Sakura-! _He knew it was forbidden, but even so he used his ability to disappear and reappear wherever he wanted in the mortal realm. He reappeared in the chambers where Sakura was lying in blood red water, and a man standing above her watching her bleed. His head turned to Syaoran, who was looking at Sakura's body in the water. One thing he was thankful for was that she was an immortal being, but at the same time he regretted that she was as he could see the slow darkening of her golden aura. "Ryuuji." Syaoran snarled. "Hello Syaoran." The demon smiled. "What the hell did you do to her?" Syaoran demanded. "It's quite simple really; I injected her with some of my blood." He replied simply. Syaoran was furious, and using his anger he manifested two long swords that were connected by one long chain. "I promise, I will kill you." Syaoran grimaced. "Where have a heard that one before?" Ryuuji rolled his eyes and pulled out a double ended sword, swinging it down by his side and taking his fighting stance. "Bring it on." Syaoran said. He didn't allow anger to blind him, or distract him from his objective. He simply allowed himself to move the way he wished, deflecting each strike with a few small powerful blows. At that current point, Syaoran was just messing around with Ryuuji, but things got a lot more serious as he watched Sakura's aura darken even more.

With much difficulty, Sakura turned her head to see Syaoran fighting with her enemy. She could feel the poison in her blood destroying her aura, slowly destroying her as well; the only way to destroy a god or goddess. "Syaoran…" she whispered quietly, a smile appearing on her lips.

Syaoran looked over to see Sakura's lips form his name and a smile appear on her lips, giving him more strength to fight his enemy. Ryuuji blocked Syaoran's blow and stepped back, "Sorry, I'm afraid I have to leave now." He said. "It's rather rude of you to leave in the middle of a fight, don't you think?" Syaoran smirked. "Indeed, but then, I'm also a demon." Ryuuji smiled, putting his blade away. Syaoran mulled the words over in his head, somewhat agreeing with what the demon was saying. "True." Syaoran said, placing his own weapons away. "Good luck with the goddess, Syaoran." Ryuuji said before disappearing.

Syaoran walked over to Sakura and carefully picked her up from the pool, not caring about the extra weight her wet clothing carried. He pulled something out of his breast pocket; it was a small vile full of a dark blue liquid. He flipped off the lid of the bottle and carefully tipped the liquid into her mouth, waiting for her to swallow. Once she did, he carried her out of the ruins and placed a barrier around the place to stop mortals from entering the area in fear that something similar might happen to a mortal in the future. He then took her back to the godly realm, where Chii and the others were waiting patiently.

Tomoyo, Chii, Fai and Yuui were waiting patiently for Syaoran to return with Sakura, anxious to know of her wellbeing. Chii was tapping her chair nervously, while everyone else sat in silence. "Do you think she'll be alright?" Tomoyo asked quietly. Chii stood up from her chair and started pacing around the room. "She has to be! After all, Syaoran went to get her back…" she trailed off, uncertain if Syaoran had found Sakura yet. Fai looked at the door behind Tomoyo, noticing Syaoran's and another presence-he figured it was Sakura-behind the door. "Tomoyo, the door." He said. Chii was a lot faster to the door than Tomoyo, and opened it to reveal a rather upset Syaoran and unconscious Sakura in his arms. Her eyes widened, "Syaoran…what happened to her?" She asked desperately. He walked past her without answering, disappearing around the corner and up the staircase to Sakura's room. Chii went to follow, but Fai placed a hand on her shoulder, gaining her attention. He shook his head, silently telling her that those actions would not be advisable. She stopped and watched Syaoran's back slowly retreat around the corner, feeling irritated that she couldn't go see her friend yet.

Syaoran placed Sakura on her white bed, stripping her of her drenched clothes and pulling the covers over her body. Her wound had already healed due to the fast workings of the antidote that he had given her, and it was now working around the rest of her body to destroy the cells of the demon blood inside her. He sat on the bed, watching the dark clouded sky of the godly realm that was nearly always clear during the day, but because Sakura had been infected with demon blood the sky had darkened; this had alerted all of the other gods and goddesses that something was indeed wrong. Syaoran turned his head to see a very unexpected guest standing by the door; Zeus, or more commonly known as Clow Reed.

**I hope that was alright xD Review? Oh, I also finished this at home, so yeah, I admit I kept getting caught in science xD eheheh.**


	12. Love and Nightmares

**I have songs from the Lion King stuck in my head…I had a really horrible day today-Viscom was alright, but I just wasn't in a particularly good mood all day…English was entertaining though; we were discussing themes and such in Romeo and Juliet, and somehow we ended up mocking Tony Abbot. Us Australians will be screwed if he's elected as prime minister ;_;**

"I noticed the dark clouds in the sky, and I figured that I should pay a visit to dear Sakura." Clow said calmly as he walked over to stand beside Sakura's bed. Syaoran felt guilty for Sakura's current condition, but knew that the only thing he could do was wait for her to recover. "May I ask what happened to her?" Clow asked Syaoran. "…She was injected with demon blood." Syaoran answered. "I can see you took quick actions to save her." There was silence in the room, and all Syaoran could think about was whether or not Sakura would be ok. "Ones will to help another will surely be rewarded, but if one does not believe that that reward will be received then one will not." Clow smiled. Syaoran looked up at the king of all gods, realising what he meant. He smiled, "Thank you Clow."

"You're welcome. I'm afraid I must leave now, I have some things to tend to." Clow left an envelope on Sakura's bed side table before leaving before leaving the room via door.

Syaoran wondered what could possibly be inside the envelope that was addressed to his lover, carefully picking it up and looking it over before placing it back down again. There was a knock on the door followed by Chii's voice; "Syaoran, is Sakura alright?" she asked from the other side of the door. Syaoran walked over and opened the door, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him. Silence hung between the two for a few seconds before Syaoran finally answered. "I won't know until she's awake." He answered. Sadly, Chii looked at her feet. "Alright…" she murmured. She looked up at him, hope shining in her deep brown eyes. "Tell me when she's woken up alright?" Chii told him before running off down the hallway.

It was late when Sakura finally awoke to her hand being entangled with Syaoran's, who had seemingly fallen asleep next to her on the bed. She smiled and wiped a tear from his face before going to sit up, but stopped when she felt his grip tighten around her slender hand. She looked down at him, but he didn't open his eyes; instead he simply lay there continuing to hold Sakura's hand. She felt the cool breeze brush across her skin, and realised that she wasn't wearing anything at all. Sakura tried to remember what had happened, but all that came to mind was immense pain and a burning sensation as well as seeing a man down in the mortal realm where she last was. She could feel her head pounding and dizziness settled over her, causing her to fall back into the pillows. "You shouldn't even try to get up after what you've just been through." Syaoran murmured. "How long have you been awake?" Sakura asked, surprised by his sudden words. "Long enough to stop you from leaving your bed." Syaoran answered. He opened his eyes to look at Sakura who was staring at him, noticing that she was shivering. He went to pull the bed covers up over her, but was stopped by her grabbing his hand. Guilt flooded his eyes once more when he saw the white scar that had formed on Sakura's white skin. "Syaoran, it's not your fault." She said sternly. "It might as well be." He muttered. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him, "How so?" she asked. "I knew that he was targeting you yet I didn't warn you because I thought it would be better that you didn't know, yet I still failed in protecting you from harm." He answered quietly. Sakura smiled softly and placed a hand on his cheek, "Syaoran, I chose to leave without telling anyone because of my own stupidity. You found me before it was too late so everything's ok, alright? I'm still here." She said softly. She leant over him and kissed him softly on the lips, parting from him and looking into his eyes. "I love you." He whispered softly. "I know, and that's why I'm telling you not to feel guilty anymore." She whispered back. He ran his fingers through her caramel hair and pulled her in for another kiss, running his hand down her bare back. Sakura shivered and pulled herself closer to him, pushing her chest against his. He licked the bottom of her lip asking for permission to deepen their kiss, pushing her back down into the pillows and entangling his hands with hers once again. She untangled her hands from his, sliding them up over his shirt and unbuttoning his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders and discarding it on the floor. She wrapped his arms around his strong frame, kissing him more fiercely. Syaoran slid a removed what little was covering her body and slide his hand down her thigh, feeling her soft smooth skin. Sakura removed what clothing Syaoran was still wearing and pushed him down, taking him by surprise. He raised an eyebrow at her, receiving only a cheeky smile from Sakura who went to lean in for a kiss. Syaoran ran a finger down the middle of her spine, causing her shiver and collapse onto him. He flipped her so that he was on top, looking at her body. She blushed a little, heart racing. He smiled and kissed her, sliding his hand down to the place that made Sakura tremble with pleasure. She could feel the warm liquids building up inside her womb, and could feel her legs trembling. He slid inside her, waiting for her to adjust and get used to him before beginning to thrust. She could feel something tighten in her womb, and arched her back as she felt it release and could feel the warm liquids seep around Syaoran and down the inside of her legs.

They lay in each other's embrace, watching the aurora that lit up the sky outside Sakura's window; it started with a range of deep purples and faded into pinks, which then led to blues and greens. It was gorgeous, and something that rarely ever happened. "It's beautiful." Sakura whispered. "It is." Syaoran agreed.

Rena sat in her room in the dark, thinking of the dream she had of Sakura and the death of her sister. Something seemed off, but she couldn't figure out exactly what it was. For some reason she felt like she knew Sakura, but at the same time she didn't. All she knew was that the girls of the royal family were close to the gods and that her deceased sister in particular was extremely close to the divine, having powers far beyond those of any other. A colourful light shone through her window, grabbing her attention. She looked to the sky to see the same aurora as that shining in the skies of the heavenly realm, amazed by its beauty. She'd never seen that sort of phenomena during her life, and something like that was usually classed as a good omen. She hoped that perhaps, just maybe with help from the gods, she might finally be able to figure out the case of her sisters' murder.

Sakura was walking through a field of pink and white flowers, dress trailing behind her. She looked up to see a young girl with caramel hair and emerald eyes, around the age of seven or eight, looking at her. The girl turned and ran through the field of flowers, disappearing into a white mist. Sakura followed, lifting up the front of her dress and running after the child. She looked around for the young girl, catching a glimpse of her to her far left. She walked over to the girl who seemed to be looking into the distance. The child lifted her hand and pointed into the distance. Sakura lifted her eyes to where the child was pointing, vaguely making out the outline of a teenage girls body. Sakura walked over and sure enough a teenage girl, perhaps around the age of seventeen or eighteen, lying in the field of flowers. She was deathly pale and not breathing-a corpse. Sakura looked at the style of her hair and facial features, coming to a sudden realisation. "She looks like me…" She looked at the child who was smiling and holding out her hand; in the palm of her hand was a gold locket in the shape of a heart. She could have sworn that she'd seen it somewhere before, and picked it up from the girls' hand, turning it over in her fingers and examining it. "Is this for me…?" Sakura asked. The girl nodded her head, and pointed to the seemingly dead girl in front of them. Sakura looked and noticed that the teenage girl had a similar locket around her neck. The next moment Sakura found herself watching Syaoran disappear into thin air right before her eyes. She reached out to stop him from leaving, but the scene changed and she found herself in a pool of blood-her blood.

Sakura screamed, sitting up in the bed with her heart pounding. She broke into a fit of tears in Syaoran's arms as he pulled her into an embrace, letting him calm her and settle her down. "Syaoran, I saw it-I saw the princess die! I experienced it all!" she cried. "Shh, quiet, it was just a dream." He whispered softly. "No Syaoran, there's more meaning behind it! I think…I think I may have something to do with it."

**Hey I wrote quite a bit! Sorry for the lemon for those who don't like em, but I had one requested so yeah... Can anyone guess what's going on yet? :3 review? **

**I'd start watching anime, but it's kinda late and I have to force myself awake for school tomorrow. Yuck.**


	13. Promise

**Here's the next chapter :3**

Syaoran sighed, knowing that Sakura had to know the truth otherwise chaos would occur in all dimensions. He could not have her in extreme confusion or highly emotional, and seeing how she was now, he knew he had to take the risk. "You know something don't you?" Sakura whispered. She wrapped her fingers through his, squeezing his hand. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He whispered. Sakura looked at him with a puzzled look on her face, "Tell me what?" she asked. "The royal family of the mortal realm, of Clow, is extremely close to the gods and goddesses of our realm. Your suspicions of being involved with the death of the princess is correct-or to be more precise you _were_ the princess…the royal family made a pact with our leader; the first princess of the king and queen would become the successor to the goddess of light, and take over her position if she were to die before the age of seventeen." He explained. Sakura wasn't sure how to react to the sort of news she'd just been given. She thought about it for a few minutes; she was neither upset or happy about it, and it didn't really bother her much, but at the same time it did. "I see…everything makes so much more sense now; why I can't remember my life as a goddess before I took the role, the strange dreams I've been having…but I still don't understand one thing; the purpose behind killing the princess in order for her to become who I am today." Sakura found herself smiling at Syaoran, glad that they were together and sharing these sorts of things with each other. "You aren't bothered…?" he asked. "To be honest, I'm happy with my life that I have right now. But I think that in order to get past this we really do need to end it." Sakura answered sweetly. Syaoran smiled, amazed at how Sakura was handling the situation and herself considering her emotional state a few days ago. "I'll always be by your side." He whispered. She leant over and kissed him softly on the lips, then proceeded to get up and have a shower. Syaoran followed her, joining her in the shower and messing up her hair.

After getting dressed, the two headed down to the lounge room where Chii, Tomoyo, Fai and Yuui seemed to be playing some sort of word game. Chii was having trouble coming up with something to combat Yuui's answer, and distracted everyone from the game on purpose by announcing Sakura's arrival in the room. "Sakura's here!" She shouted with glee. They all turned their heads to see Sakura and Syaoran standing behind the sofa. Chii's eyes widened at them, mouth dropping. "You didn't…" she said. "Didn't what?" Syaoran asked ever so innocently. Chii grabbed Sakura and pulled her out of the room and to one side to question her. Everyone else was left in the room waiting intently on their return.

Fai looked at Syaoran with raised eyebrows when he burst out laughing, hearing Chii yell. "YOU DID WHAT LAST NIGHT!?" Fai decided to ask Syaoran why he seemed to be in complete hysterics. "Syaoran, what is amusing you so much that you can't tell us?" he asked with an interested tone. Syaoran settled himself, waving the matter off. "Just Chii's reaction to something that happened between myself and Sakura last night." He answered. Suddenly everyone in the room understood what was happening, and Tomoyo nearly fell out of her chair. The two blondes looked at Syaoran with an impressed expression on their faces. "High five." Was all either of them could say.

Chii walked in and hit Syaoran hard over the back of the head, sitting down and ignoring him for the rest of the morning. Sakura told everyone about her dreams she was having, and how Syaoran had told her the truth about her life before she became a goddess. Everyone agreed that they'd help Sakura in ending her battle, knowing that the demon-Ryuuji-would soon be coming after her again. She wasn't looking forward to it, but she knew it was inevitable and there was no stopping it. What she could do, however, is change the outcome of what happens after she meets him again-and hopefully it would result in peace.

Their little chat was interrupted by mister Hades walking in much to Sakura's disliking. "Hello everyone, how are we today?" he asked. "Why are you in my castle?" Sakura demanded. "Whoa, whoa, calm your tits. I just thought you should know that our dear friend Satan just sent us a little 'letter' to warn you, yes you Miss Brightness, that a demon is coming after you and that you probably need to kick his arse. Oh, Syaoran do you have any more ink-I ran out. Again." He said with much enthusiasm. Syaoran rolled his eyes. "You know where to find it. Twit." Syaoran answered. "Your words make me feel so loved. Have fun you lot." Hades said before disappearing with a puff of black smoke. "I really hate him for some reason." Sakura muttered. "He's my brother, what do you expect-a perfect gentleman?" Syaoran said sarcastically. "Hey Syaoran, he's worse than you are on a bad day!" Chii chimed. "And that's a good thing?" Syaoran and Sakura asked in unison. Completely changing the topic, Chii asked one of the most unexpected questions possible. "So, when are you two getting married in our heavenly paradise?" she asked, resting her chin on the top of the couch. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other, than back at Chii; they shrugged, having no idea, but Chii was not content-she was Aphrodite after all. "Fine then, I'll set a date for you! You two will be married by me once everything is all resolved! NO OBJECTIONS." She had a strange way of making sure that no one objected to her, and it was something that not even Syaoran could push past. "Whatever." Syaoran muttered. "Is it just me or is all of this happening a little faster than anticipated?" Sakura asked. Everyone in the room fell silent for a few seconds, then everyone, excluding Sakura, replied. "Probably." They all said. "Meh, oh well." Sakura shrugged.

Rena walked down to where she knew her sister had been murdered, finding a stranger sitting on a large stone that was half buried in the sand. The clouds were dark and she could smell rain in the air, so she could expect some unpleasant weather on the way. The stranger looked up, allowing Rena to get a better view of him; he was handsome, with dark hair that had blue tips, and his eyes were also a dark blue. He had the lobe of one ear pierced, as well as two other piercings at the top of his ear. "Hello princess." He greeted politely. Rena could smell the smoke from his cigarette, and she got a sort of weird vibe from him. "Hello sir; how do you do?" she returned politely. "I'm very well. What would a young girl like yourself be doing all the way out here?" he asked curiously. "I'm heading down to the ruins…My sister died there." She replied sadly. "Oh? So you can still see them?" he asked. Rena looked at him confused. "I don't understand what you're saying."

"What I'm saying is that surrounding the ruins right now is a very powerful barrier placed by a certain god to keep mortals out."

"But why would they…?" Suddenly Rena clicked. "Who are you!?" She demanded. "Ah, you're just like your older sister aren't you?" Rena took a step back, about to turn and run. "There's no use running my sweet, for I am no mortal; I am a demon, and I'm the one who murdered your sister."

**HOW RUDE OF HIM! I MEAN REALLY! Sorry, I felt like making this chapter a little more comical, but it still came out a little depressing xD Review?**


	14. Battle at the Ruins

**BANANA! So I was sitting in maths today and my teacher knows I've been away a lot but she expects me to catch up (something like 3 exercises.) before next lesson. I swear, I just want to smack her. Hard. Across the face. With a chair. Instead I ended up drawing stupid little comic things with a banana and potato. I've named them Sir Banana and Mister Potato. My imagination is strange…**

Rena yanked on the chains that bound her to her prison deep in the ruins. The demon, Ryuuji, was sitting on a stone that had broken off of something, smoking like he had been when Rena first saw him. She wondered why he had captured her and imprisoned her in the ruins of all places, but figured that if she asked she wouldn't get an answer anyway. Instead, she was sitting on the cold stone floor with chains around her ankles with no way of escaping. Even so, it didn't stop her from trying to break free from her bonds. "It's no use." Ryuuji murmured, watching her struggles. "Even so, I'll still try." Rena hissed back. "Feisty one aren't you." He said, breathing in more smoke and blowing it back out. Rena ignored him, continuing her small attempt to break herself free, but to no avail.

Sakura felt uneasy as she walked through her gardens with Chii and Tomoyo, remembering the face of the demon that she'd met back in the mortal realm. An image of Rena and appeared in her mind along with an image of the ruins. She stopped and ran back to the castle, leaving the two girls completely confused. "Sakura-what's wrong!?" Chii called out. Sakura didn't answer, but kept on running. They followed, figuring that it must be something important if she didn't answer and was running as fast as she could.

Syaoran looked up as Sakura burst through the door of the study, breathing heavily from running. "What's wrong?" he asked her. "It's Rena-I think she might be in danger; I saw an image of her at the ruins, and the demon that we encountered in the mortal realm." Sakura explained quickly. Syaoran thought for a moment, knowing that Sakura rushing to Rena's aid was exactly what Ryuuji wanted. But he also knew that Ryuuji would be expecting some sort of attack and nothing was a surprised to him. He continued to run things through his mind, thinking of some sort of plan in mere seconds to combat that of Ryuuji's. "Let's go." Syaoran announced, grabbing Sakura's hand and leaving the room to find the others.

Fai and Yuui seemed to always be in the lounge room at times like these, so Syaoran and Sakura found them easily. Chii and Tomoyo found them instead of them finding Chii and Tomoyo, so everything seemed to be in order. "So, when are we going?" Chii asked. Syaoran looked at her blankly, "I think it would be better if you stayed here with Sakura." Syaoran told her. Sakura looked at Syaoran, shocked. "Why can't I come with you?" She demanded. Syaoran sighed. "Because that's what he wants, and I can't allow you to get hurt. I'll get Tomoyo and Yuui to help Rena while I deal with the twit, so you don't have to worry." He explained. Sakura didn't want to stay back, but she knew that Syaoran would just make her anyway-bribery or something like that. "Fine. But if you get hurt I'll never forgive you!" She cried. He smirked and gave Sakura a quick hug before leaving the two girls behind and disappeared in a thick cloud of black smoke. "Are you alright with this?" Chii asked Sakura quietly. "As long as the princess is safe, then that's all I wish for her." Sakura answered. "For whom; the princess?" Chii questioned. "No, but for the deceased princess; since ultimately I am her, I know that she would not want her younger sister to be in any danger."

"You say that as if you aren't the deceased princess."

"That's because I'm not; right here, right now, is who I am. I can't linger on who I may have been or used to be in the past, and as the current events that are happening right now are stopping me from moving on with my new life, then I must end all events that still tie me to the mortal realm."

"But what about the princess that you say is captured? How will you cut ties with her?"

"That's what I wondered, but the first time I met her as a goddess she didn't recognise me."

"But surely she knows that if her sister died before the age of seventeen then she'd be the new goddess of light?"

"I also did a little bit of digging into that; as it turns out it was the day of their birthday, but as the princess was murdered before the _time_ of her birth, the pact was still valid."

"Why is everything so complex!? My brain can't handle it!" Chii complained. "Hey Chii…?" Sakura said mischievously. "What?" Chii answered back in the same tone. "I'm tempted to fill boxes and stick them in the doorway so that when Syaoran gets back they all fall on him." Sakura smiled evilly. "Let's do it." Chii dared.

Ryuuji stood up and faced his opponents with a smile. "Welcome Syaoran and friends." He said. He seemed amused for some strange reason. "Where's the girl?" Syaoran demanded. "Right here." Ryuuji stepped to the side, revealing and unconscious Rena in chains. Tomoyo and Yuui took immediate action, rushing forward to Rena's side to help her. Ryuuji didn't stop them in any sort of way, but payed more attention to Syaoran and Fai with much interest. "I see that Miss Sakura isn't here with you." He said. "Yeah, she had other things to do." Syaoran lied with a smile. Ryuuji lunged forward, engaging in battle with Syaoran. Fai took the chance to disappear from the fight while Syaoran fought with Ryuuji.

Syaoran blocked Ryuuji's attack with his forearm, both of them equal in power at that current moment. Several more blows were aimed at Syaoran's chest, but were easily blocked. Syaoran counter attacked with a round house kick to the ribs, hitting the demon right on target. Ryuuji flew back a couple hundred metres, landing on his feet once he gained control over his movements again. "You deserve to die for what you've done to Sakura, you lowly demon." Syaoran snarled. Ryuuji laughed. "You mean for experimenting on her? Oh come now, you also wanted to know if a god could become a demon if they were injected with demon blood."

"Not if it meant losing a fellow god or goddess." Syaoran spat.

"But that girl was the former princess; I don't see the difference."

Rena shot her eyes over to the God and Demon, unable to believe what she'd just heard. She watched, wide eyed as they sparred against each other with no weapons used.

Syaoran smiled. "That's where you're wrong; Sakura is no longer of this world, she's a goddess, and a hot one at that."

Ryuuji raised his eyebrows as he attacked Syaoran, interested in what Syaoran was saying. "Oh really? How nice, you've fallen in love with the girl we chose to experiment on."

"You're wrong there again; I never intended to experiment on her, just find out your intentions for the girl so that I could help her if she were to die before the age of seventeen-and it looks like I just got a little more involved than I thought." He smirked.

"Oh I see; a little mission from your brother."

"Yeah, he's a pest isn't he?" Syaoran said, sending a powerful punch into his jaw. Syaoran felt a little more satisfied knowing that he'd broken his enemies jaw, hearing it crack. "Indeed." Ryuuji replied, wiping blood away. A sly smile worked its way across Syaoran's face. "You know, I always wondered what would happen if a demon drank a gods blood; would they die, or become a mere mortal?" Syaoran's eyes glistened with amusement and wonder. "Dunno, never tried it." Ryuuji said, attacking Syaoran head on once again. "Oh please, not this attack again." Syaoran swiftly used his leg muscles to jump up high and step on his face, forcing the demon back into the ground and rubble.

Rena heard everything, and found herself completely shocked. She couldn't move or speak, only watch what was unfolding in front of her eyes. She could feel the cold chains sliding away from her skin, setting her free. "Miss, are you alright?" Tomoyo asked with concern. "My…my sister…" she whispered. "Come on, let's get you out of here." Tomoyo went to help her up, but Rena refused her help and stayed on the ground. "Yuui, what should we do?"

"Let's just obey her wishes, but if anything threatens her life then we should block that threat." Yuui answered.

Syaoran hovered in the air for a moment, waiting for his opponent to get back onto his feet. "I know you're stronger than this Ryuuji; stop screwing around!" Syaoran yelled. Ryuuji laughed. "Fine then; but in return you should use your full potential as well." He answered getting back onto his feet. "Sounds good to me, demon." Syaoran muttered, pulling out two swords that formed from the darkness. Ryuuji similarly pulled out a double ended sword using his own demonic energy, creating tension in the air.

They flew at each other, swords clashing. Syaoran's swords deflected his enemy's attack easily, and using his feet Syaoran swiftly delivered a quick kick to his opponents side as a distraction before slashing his chest. "You let your guard down."

**Eheheh, what's gunna happen? Is the fight over? AND WHERE DID FAI RUN OFF TO? Find out to the next amazing chapter! Review…?**


	15. A Trip Back Through Time

**Syaotsuba: Yes, I'm female :3 and I have a massive obsession with cherry blossoms (or Sakura flowers)**

**Anyways, I'm gunna start writing now eheh.**

Sakura looked to the sky, wondering how Rena was doing. What was bothering her more was how Syaoran was going down in the mortal realm, how the fight was progressing. Chii walked in with two china teacups full of tea. She set them down on the table beside the door and turned to Sakura. "What's on your mind Sakura?" she asked. "I'm just wondering about Syaoran…" Sakura answered. "I wouldn't worry; Syaoran knows what he's doing." Chii reassured her friend. "Thanks Chii." Sakura smiled.

Syaoran and Ryuuji watched each other carefully before attacking each other again, trying to figure out each other's movements. Both had sustained several injuries and cuts, both were equally matched. "You're good." Syaoran smirked. "I could say the same about you." Ryuuji returned. Once again, they flew at each other clashing blades and sending punches and kicks at each other. Rena hadn't taken her eyes off of the fast moving immortals at any point, being careful about not missing a single word said.

Fai examined the area carefully, and using his power, used the dried up blood in the sand to take himself back to the time the first born princess was murdered. He found himself inside the ruins where there was a pool of water with lots of little naturally formed bowls overflowing with the pure water. The princess was in her usual attire for the purification ritual; a long white dress made of soft light material that flowed in the water. She looked up, noticing a disturbance in the air. "Who's there?" her soft voice hovered in the air. Fai looked over to where a rock lay, surprised to see Syaoran sitting there. "It's you again…" she whispered softly, standing up. "How are you today, Princess Sakura?" Syaoran asked. "I had a disturbing dream last night…" she replied sadly. Syaoran raised his eyebrows in interest. "Oh?" he said. "Indeed; it was full of darkness and blood..." the princess looked at her hands, water dripping from them. Syaoran looked up and breathed in deeply, exhaling through his mouth. "I see…Was there anything else?" he asked curiously. "Yes; a man, but he looked kind of scary…" she answered softly. "…I suggest you don't come here tomorrow, dear." He advised. Sakura looked at him with confused eyes, "But you know tomorrow's my birthday; I have to do as the ritual says." She said. Syaoran flicked his eyes over to Sakura. "Head my warning; _don't come here tomorrow." _He repeated a lot more strongly.

Fai skipped forward to the next day, seeing the princess walking with her sister. They seemed to be arguing, and the sky was rather gloomy. "I'm sorry, but I really think you shouldn't see him!" Rena shouted. "You don't understand do you!? Why!?" Sakura yelled back. "Because he's not normal! Why can't you see that!?" she yelled back. "You're wrong! He's a good person!" Sakura argued. "Sis, please; I'm begging you!" Rena persisted. "No. I'll die before I stop seeing him." "See if I care." Rena spat. Sakura stormed off on her own, continuing her journey down to the ruins. Rena stormed off in the opposite direction, back to the castle.

The scenery changed to Sakura running away, trying to escape her pursuer who was very close behind her. Fai noticed that it was the demon that Syaoran was fighting in the present timeline, and knew that he was about to watch Sakura die. The demon caught her and dragged her over to the place Fai was standing near, and watched as the princess was brutally slaughtered. Blood spread everywhere, staining the sandy floor. Syaoran appeared and saw the bloody mess of the princess lying on the ground. "Why the hell did you do that to her?" He asked angrily. "You know exactly why I did this, god of darkness. You know what I want." Ryuuji answered. "Well? What will you do now?" Syaoran asked darkly. "You know that I'll achieve my goal at any cost." Ryuuji smirked. "I won't let you, not in a million years." Syaoran walked over to the princess's dead body and retrieved her soul; herself in a white dress that drifted around, defying gravity. She was unconscious and unknowing to the world. Syaoran looked to Ryuuji, "I'll make sure to protect her when she assumes the role of being a goddess; I won't let her fall into your hands."

Fai clicked his fingers, bringing himself back to the present timeline. He'd gotten the information required for the report of the princess's death and for Syaoran, and now it was time for him to return to the place of the battle.

Syaoran laughed at Ryuuji, thoroughly amused. "What are you laughing at?" the demon asked. "Your stupidity; you think you're going to win, but you're sadly mistaken. Our work is done here." Syaoran answered. "Syaoran, I've gathered the data." Fai reported, appearing by Tomoyo. "What?" Ryuuji was shocked and confused. "Goodbye demon." Syaoran smiled and upped his attacks, each one more powerful than the last. They were no longer equal in power anymore; Syaoran was the stronger one. "No! It can't be!" Ryuuji yelled. Syaoran delivered the final blow, swinging both swords in a cross shape; it was so fast that no one realised exactly what happened until Ryuuji's body fell to the ground. His head had been severed from his body, and everyone watched as the demon's body crumbled into dust. "Ugh, I'm glad that's over." Syaoran muttered. He walked over to the princess who was looking at the pile of dust with wide eyes. He knelt down in front of her, gaining her attention. "What…what happened to my sister…?" she whispered. "Your sister was murdered by that demon. What he said about her being the new goddess of light is false; she is no longer your sister. She looks like her, but as a person is completely different. Can you accept this?" Syaoran answered sternly. Tears filled Rena's eyes and ran down her face. "When I first met the goddess, I knew she was familiar. Now I know why. The goddess is not my sister." Rena stated shakily. "Indeed she is not. What will you do now?" Syaoran asked. "I will continue my role as the second princess of the royal family, and take up my sisters duties. I will continue to live my life, and do what my sister could not." She answered. Syaoran smiled. "If that's what you want to do, then make your sister proud. Perhaps we may meet in the future." Syaoran said, standing up. The others followed his suit, and all stood up as well. "The blood will wash away with the next rainfall; the demon responsible for her death is gone now, so the soil shall be cleansed for a new era." Fai said kindly. "Thank you." Rena smiled. And with that, they returned to the godly realm.

Syaoran went to open the castle doors, but was bombarded with a whole punch of cardboard boxes stacked against them from the inside. Hysterical laughter came from inside. "Sakura!" Syaoran growled. "Sorry lovey, I couldn't help myself!" Sakura laughed. He stood up and looked at Sakura, intending to get payback. "Of course. But just remember that it will be worse for you later on." Syaoran smirked. "Uh…are you going to report to her, or just stare at her with that creepy face of yours?" Chii asked.

**I'm gunna leave it there for now…I think I went a little bit fast with everything, but I don't particularly caaaare. Anyway's, what did you think? Review?**


	16. Surprise!

**Watching bleach, crazy stuff happening, and Hitsugaya is all like "WHY DOESN'T MY OWN SWORD REMEMBER MEEEEEEE?" **

**And on with the Chapter.**

Sakura wrapped her arms around her legs as she brought them up to her chest, resting her chin on them. "I'm glad that she's alright." Sakura whispered. She seemed to be content with the information that Syaoran had delivered to her, and felt that she could be at ease knowing that her past self's sister was alright. "She will make a great leader one day." Syaoran smirked. "Indeed she will." Sakura agreed.

Several days later Chii walked into Sakura's room to find the goddess hanging over the edge of the balcony. "Sakura-what's wrong?" Chii asked, running over to her friend. Sakura turned her head to look at her friend; she was pretty pale and didn't look well at all. She smiled goofily, "Ehe…I don't look too great do I?" she rasped. "No you don't! You should be in bed!" Chii pulled her back inside and over to the bed, getting her to get back into bed. "I'll go make you some tea. And _don't_ get back up." Chii ordered. "Gottcha." Sakura returned softly.

Chii left the room and bumped into Syaoran, who hadn't left the castle since the fight with Ryuuji. The only time he ever left was to get rid of anything that had high potential of irritating Sakura-this sort of behaviour had been going on since he'd gotten back from the battle. Chii felt a pang of irritation towards her fellow god, "Your fiancé is sick, fiend." Chii spat. Before she knew it, the door of Sakura's room slammed shut. "He's been like that for the past several days." Tomoyo giggled. "Makes me wonder what's going on." Chii muttered. "Well they're definitely hiding something from us." Tomoyo laughed. "You sound like you already know what they're hiding."

"Well let's just say, I am Artemis." Tomoyo smirked and walked off leaving Chii puzzled.

Sakura threw a pillow at Syaoran as soon as he sat down, hitting him smack bang in the face. Syaoran grabbed it and threw it back on the bed next to Sakura who had her cheeks puffed out in annoyance. "Hello darling, you look cheerful today." Syaoran smiled. "Ha! I can tell you're worried about me, jerk." Sakura spat. Syaoran flinched. "Ooh, ouch. That hurts." Syaoran laughed. "Hmph. Tell me what you want." Sakura muttered. "Hey, you're not well. Also, I have your ring." He said. "Ring?" she asked interested. He pulled a couple of small boxes out; each box had a silver butterfly on the purple lid-it was Yuuko's signature. "This is from Yuuko right?" Sakura asked, going to take one of the boxes from Syaoran's hand. "Yeah, I specifically asked her for these items to be made for you, and you can only have the ring for now." Syaoran said. Sakura pouted as he put the other boxes away and placed the smallest box in her palm. Her mood took a three sixty and she smiled brightly, "Thanks sweetie." She smiled. She opened the box to reveal a platinum ring with seven tiny stones placed around the band; each stone was a different colour of the rainbow-red, orange, yellow, pink, indigo and blue were the colours, but their true names held a different meaning; Ruby, Cachemirine Garnett, Golden Topaz, Pink Sapphire, Amethyst, and Kyanite. Each stone sparkled in the sun and looking closer she noticed the engraved stars that were spaced evenly between each stone. "It's beautiful." Sakura murmured. "Do you like it?" Syaoran asked. Sakura turned her head to lock eyes with her fiancé who was looking at her with much amusement and love. "You know me a little too well." She smiled. He looked smug, proud of himself. "I know. And to think that we're to be married in a few weeks." He smirked. "Well, are you going to put it on my finger or not?" Sakura said, holding out her hand. "Well aren't you the demanding one. And to think that poor child will have to put up with a world like this." Syaoran laughed.

Chii's eyes widened; she knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping on the two, but she couldn't help herself-she wanted to know what was going on with them. She flung the door open and ran in despite the tea tray she was holding. "Sakura! Why didn't you tell me!?" she shouted. The couple blinked at her, "Tell you what?" Sakura asked. "That you're pregnant! A child of a god and goddess is something to celebrate!" Chii yelled. "Well, one of them found out." Syaoran laughed again. "No kidding. Well, the secret's out." Sakura sighed. "Ehh, Sakura's gonna have a child?" Fai's voice came from the doorway. He was standing with Tomoyo and Yuui. Sakura yawned, "Yeah, so can I get up now?" she asked irritably. "Well you don't look like you're going to pass out now." Chii returned. "Nope, instead she'll be the most moody goddess around!" Syaoran laughed. Sakura hit him across the face with a pillow, shutting him up. Everyone else laughed, and knew that the upcoming months were going to be very, very amusing.

Tomoyo noticed the ring sitting on Sakura's finger, "ENGAGEMENT RING!" She yelled pointing at Sakura's hand. "Nice of you to notice…" Syaoran muttered. "You should be glad that we noticed it." Chii smirked. "Sakura is a very special girl to us too, and we're going to be looking after her until your wedding which is in the next few weeks. Now why don't you go back to your castle and go tell your brother about the news?" Fai told him. "What-Hey stop pushing me out of the room!" Syaoran growled as the two gods pushed him out of the room. "Was that necessary, girls?" Sakura asked. "Well yeah! We have to spread the news!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Sakura sighed, "And then when our king finds out who knows what'll happen-I mean, I'm Phanes, and he's Erebus."

"Oh yeah. We never figured out the whole mystery between you two did we?" Chii said.

"Syaoran knows, but that ass won't tell me." Sakura muttered.

"Good afternoon, Miss Sakura."

Sakura turned her head to her window where a woman with long black hair and deep red eyes was sitting on the edge of her balcony. "Hello Yuuko…" Sakura smiled.

**I'm gunna sneeze. GOD DAMMIT WHY DID MOST OF AUSTRALIA VOTE FOR DAMN TONY ABBOT. I DON'T WANNA LIVE IN AUSTRALIA ANYMORE! NOOOOOO. I'm going to go live in my pit of despair now ;_;**


	17. Another Side of Her

**Bah! I just remembered I have an assignment due in on Friday. Crap…**

**Here's the next chapter everyone, hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't think I've done a disclaimer yet, so here we are: I don't own Tsubasa, all rights belong to clamp! Boy would I like to meet them in person!**

Yuuko hopped down off the edge of the balcony and slowly walked over to Sakura's bed, casually sitting on the white fluffy mess. "So, how far along?" Yuuko asked curiously. "Not very." Sakura answered. Yuuko smiled, "I also hear you're getting married soon?" she asked. "Yeah; I'm gathering you got your invitation then?" Sakura asked politely. "Indeed I have. The reason I came here today was to ask you what you are going to be wearing on the day." Yuuko pulled a devious smile. "Come to think of it, I have no idea." Sakura replied. The room went silent for a minute; Chii, Tomoyo and Yuuko were all staring at Sakura with wide eyes. "What?" she asked. "Your wedding is only a few weeks away, and you have no idea what you're wearing?" Tomoyo said. "I honestly don't know what I'd wear." Sakura answered innocently. All three of the girls looked at each other then back at Sakura with a wide smile on their faces. "Let's go see our friend Freya now, shall we?" Tomoyo smiled. "What for?" Sakura asked. "You'll find out, now let's go." Yuuko said, helping her up.

Freya looked up as Yuuko slammed open the castle doors. "Oh Freya dear! We have Sakura here as your next victim!" Yuuko sang. Freya, who was wearing a midnight blue gown with crystal beads along the neckline, raised her eyebrows. "Is that so? It wouldn't happen to be for the wedding would it?" She asked. "Yes, actually. What do you think would suit our lovely Sakura?" Chii smirked at her sister. "Well, when I first looked at Sakura as you all walked in, or should I say barged in, she reminded me of the aurora we had a little while back." Freya said thoughtfully. "Ok…?" Sakura looked at Chii with a confused expression, silently asking what was happening. "She's choosing the design for your dress-It'll look stunning, I promise!" Chii explained quietly to Sakura. Freya finished thinking and smiled, "Come through please." She said. "Since when did the Goddess of Night sew?" Sakura asked. "It's something I do in my spare time-it's kind of like how Syaoran reads non-stop and Chii bugs Fai about being bored." Freya laughed. "I do not bug Fai at all!" Chii protested. "Oh really? That's what it looks like to me." Freya returned. "Yeah, but you do practically the same to Yuui!" Chii retorted. "Oh, you admitted it!"

"Freya!" Chii complained. "Ahh, the sibling rivalry here is inevitable I see." Tomoyo sighed sarcastically. "Ha. Ha. Very funny." Chii said flatly.

Freya stopped and opened the door to a large room, revealing the many boxes of different materials and tools stacked around the room. In the middle was a large table used for sewing. "Nice room." Tomoyo complimented. "Thanks; I designed it myself." Freya said proudly. She walked over to the table and started pulling out draws to find the things she wanted; paper and pencils were her main concern. She pulled out a tape measure and started taking Sakura's measurements, jotting them down as she went. She then started sketching a design, and then used the appropriate colours to fill in the picture. She held the piece of paper up to show Sakura the simple design. "What kind of material would you use?" Sakura asked. "Probably mainly silk and chiffon. Would you like anything else?" Freya answered. "Maybe a little bit of lace…?" Sakura replied carefully. "I'm sure that won't be a problem. Would you like to have a look at what colours and such I have in mind?" Freya asked. "I think I'll wait and see the final product." Sakura smiled. "Ok then, I promise to have it done in four days."

"Say what?" Tomoyo said.

"Sister Freya is very good-she's so fast with everything; she could make a skirt in twenty minutes." Chii explained. "Fair enough." Tomoyo replied.

Syaoran walked lazily through the halls of his brothers' residence, whistling a bird-like tune. He stopped in front of the door to his brothers' study, and opened it without knocking. Inside Hazuki was draping all over her father, who was signing various pieces of paper. Hazuki looked up to see her uncle walking in and beamed at him. "Syaoran!" she ran over and hugged him tightly. Hades looked up and raised his eyebrows. "Hello." He said. "Busy as always I see." Syaoran said. "Actually I'm kind of bored." Hades held up his piece of paper revealing a whole bunch of silly looking drawings covering the page. "Yep. Hazuki takes after you alright." Syaoran laughed. Hazuki bit her uncle hard as payback for his comment. "Are you implying that I don't do my work!?" the young goddess asked. Syaoran seemed unfazed by the fact that he'd just been bitten and now had bite marks on his hand and smiled innocently at his niece. "Whatever do you mean sweetie?" he asked. "So, why are you here again?" Hades butted in. "Oh, you know, just checking to see if you got the invitation." Syaoran replied. "Oh. Yes, it's around." Hades replied lazily. "What invitation?" Hazuki asked. "Oh, guess I forgot to tell you-Syaoran and Sakura are getting married in a few weeks." Hades yawned. "Is my name on the invitation with yours and mums?" Hazuki asked curiously. "Yep." Hades said as he started spinning around on his chair. "Oh yeah, and Sakura's pregnant." Syaoran added casually. Hazuki and Syaoran watched as Hades fell off his chair, surprised with the news. "You didn't waste any time did you?" He said as he lay on the floor. "Suppose not." Syaoran shrugged. "So, the birth of a new god or goddess aye? Thought of names?"

"Hardly, she's only a few weeks along."

"Have fun with that."

Hazuki thought for a moment, then came to a sudden realisation. "Wait. Pregnant…with your child?" she asked Syaoran. "Well unless she hasn't told me something, yeah." Syaoran said with a raised eyebrow. "I want chocolate." She said out of the blue. "Well too bad for you, I don't have any." Syaoran replied. "You suck." She muttered. "Deal with it midget."

Sakura walked through her large library full of books of various categories, trying to find some sort of inspiration for her next project. She noticed a white bound book at the top of the case and pulled the ladder over, climbing it carefully until she got to the right height. She was about to grab the book when a sudden wave of dizziness and nausea hit her, causing her to fall off the ladder. The book hit the ground with a loud thud, and Sakura felt herself fall into the arms of someone familiar. She opened her eyes to see Syaoran looking at her with concern and worry. "What were you doing up there?" He asked. "Getting a book…" she smiled weakly. "Why didn't you just ask someone else to grab it for you?"

"Because I figured I could grab it myself, like I always do."

"I want you to be a little more careful from now on." Syaoran kissed her forehead and placed her gently down, making sure she was alright while she stood up. "Sorry I worried you…" she apologised. He picked up the book and handed it to her, "What's it about?" he asked. "It has different styles of art in here, so I thought I'd have a look at it for my next painting…" she blushed. "I didn't know you painted." He looked at her with curiosity. "I suppose I forgot to tell you…would you like to see some of my previous pieces?" she asked. "Alright," he said.

Sakura led him to a small room that she always had locked and pulled out the key for the lock. She unlocked the ebony door and walked in, switching on the light to reveal canvases hanging on the walls and others sitting up against the wall, while a few were still on the easel. Other types of art such as pottery and hand-made porcelain dolls were sitting on a couple of tables set up at the back of the room. A workbench had been placed in the corner, and sitting on top of it were a variety of tools and paint brushes and other supplies in cups and boxes. In the middle of the table sat a half-finished porcelain doll. "How long have you been doing this sort of thing?" Syaoran asked, walking over to look at some of the paintings hanging on the wall. "As long as I can remember I guess." She answered. "This is a different side of you I haven't seen before." He murmured, running his fingers over the delicate brush strokes. "This one's my favourite…" Sakura picked up a large canvas and turned it around to show Syaoran. He raised his eyebrows, impressed; the painting was of a girl in a white, almost translucent dress. She had white wings and long auburn hair with beautiful white roses in it. She glowed in the moonlight that was shining down onto the water beneath the angel, the lake being surrounded by green trees and the midnight blue sky. "How long did that one take you?" Syaoran asked. "Maybe about three months?" Sakura replied. "It looks amazing…" he whispered. "I'd like to give it to you as a present…" she blushed. "Because I want you to have it since it's so special to me." She continued. "If that is what you wish, I will gladly look after it." He replied, embracing her.

**I'm done for the night. I'm so tired, and I have school tomorrowwwww. What did you guys think? I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last for this story, so I'll try and make it a good one! Review?**


	18. Preparation

**This isn't the last chapter yet! BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. HEH HEH HEH.**

Freya climbed through Sakura's window and jumped on the sleeping goddess, startling her and Syaoran awake. "Hello Sakura!" Freya greeted cheerfully. "Morning…" Sakura returned sleepily. "I have your dress ready at my place; do you want to come by soon or do you want me to kick Syaoran out and have you try it on now?" Freya asked. Sakura sat bolt right upwards, "Syaoran, get out." Sakura ordered him. "But I want to sleep…" Syaoran said with his face face-down in the pillow. "Beat it dark boy!" Freya said, kicking him out of the bed quite literally. "Going, going." Syaoran muttered, pulling on his shirt and coat before walking out the door, shutting it behind him. "Are you excited about tonight?" Freya asked. "I'm a little nervous actually…" Sakura replied. "Well, let's get you cleaned up so that you can try on your dress, and then we'll go see Chii and Tomoyo for the bridesmaids dresses and other various things that need to be done today." Freya said happily. "Ok…" Sakura yawned.

After showering and eating something for breakfast while wearing nothing but a pink fluffy dressing gown, Freya walked with Sakura back to her room and pulled a box out of her shoulder bag. She opened it and pulled out an elaborate dress made specifically for the bride. "That looks amazing…" Sakura whispered. "It'll look better when it's on you-go on! Put it on for me!" Freya said handing the delicate garment to Sakura. She slipped it on and allowed Freya to fix up the layers before she walked over to the mirror to have a look at what she was wearing. The dress itself was absolutely gorgeous; many different layers made up the dress, each layer being a different colour of chiffon. It was fitted to the bust and then it simply fell to the floor with a short trail at the back; the colours starting from the top started with light blues-each piece of material used had a gradient of a light blue and a slightly darker blue, and getting further down the dress some of the blue's had a gradient with different greens. Lining the inside of the dress was white satin that deepened into a light blue starting somewhere around where her thighs were. White and blue chiffon sleeves draped over her shoulders, have a cut up the inside of the sleeve. Attached to the back of the sleeves were long pieces of material that, from white, gradually deepened into a light blue and then into a greeny sort of blue. "How did you do this…?" Sakura asked, amazed at the amount of effort and time that had gone into making the dress. "It was pretty easy actually-making a ball gown is harder." Freya said proudly. "I love it-thank you so much!" Sakura hugged Freya tightly. "Oh, Flora has your flowers and the flowers for the bridesmaids and boys." Freya told Sakura. "She's such a lovely girl, Flora." Sakura murmured. "And to think she's still so young! And adorable." Freya squealed. "She is, isn't she?" Sakura agreed. "Yep! So, with your dress, what we will do is when it comes to the time of the wedding we'll get you into it and then we'll do your hair and make-up."

"Sounds good."

"Cool, let's go get your flowers from Flora."

The young flower goddess was watering her front garden when Sakura and Freya showed up in their usual attire; for Sakura it was the usual white gown and Freya the usual midnight blue gown with silver crystals along the neckline. Flora was wearing a floral summer dress and white sandals with her long wavy blonde and pink hair tied to the side with a white ribbon. "Flora!" Freya called out to the young goddess. She looked up and smiled upon seeing the two older goddesses, stopped what she was doing and ran over to them. "Good morning Sakura! Good morning Freya!" she greeted cheerfully. In human years, she'd look to be the age of roughly ten years. "How have you been doing Flora?" Freya asked. "I've been doing well, what about you?" she answered. "I've been doing well sweetie." Freya answered, patting her head. Flora turned to Sakura and smiled brightly, "I have your flowers set up inside; would you like to come in for a cup of rose tea?" she asked. "Sure, I don't see why not." Sakura replied kindly.

Flora led them to the inside of her residence decorated with vases full of different colours and types of flowers and through into her lounge room. Freya and Sakura sat down while Flora went and made the tea. She returned carrying a tray with three china tea cups with a floral print on the cups and a plate full of different biscuits, slices and cakes. She placed a teacup in front of Sakura and another in front of Freya, then sat down herself. "I hope you won't mind the flowers I chose for your bouquet, I thought they'd suit you and Syaoran…" Flora blushed. "I'm sure I will; I trust your judgement." Sakura smiled. "Flora's also going to be doing your hair; she's pretty talented." Freya laughed. "I can tell." Sakura giggled. "I hope you don't mind Sakura." Flora said, blushing a little more. "I'm fine with it-I'm sure you'll do an amazing job."

"Thank you Sakura." Flora smiled.

After drinking their tea, Flora brought out the flowers that she'd arranged for the wedding; the brides bouquet consisted of white and blue flowers-the white having roses, cherry blossoms, camellia's, and a lot of lily-of-the-valley flowers. The blue consisted of closed roses that were nearly ready to bloom, and Centaurea Cyanus Cornflower; a beautiful deep blue flower that looked simply amazing amongst the white flowers. The bridesmaids had white roses and the Centaurea Cyanus Cornflowers and weren't as elaborate as the brides. The boys would have small blue roses placed in their breast pockets, while Syaoran had a white rose with two smaller blue flowers on either side of it. Sakura was completely amazed at how Flora had been able to get everything perfect; the colour scheme of the ribbon holding the bouquets together and the types of flowers put together. "They look amazing-thank you so much!" Sakura beamed. "I actually had a really hard time trying to figure something out, and I didn't want to do black and white roses because I thought it would be kind of depressing, but then I thought of the blues that I could use. I hope you don't mind the white and blue ribbons, I thought they'd tie it all together nicely." Flora smiled. "Was that a pun?" Freya cut in. "Oops, unintended…" Flora laughed. "I like how you used wide white ribbon and then a thinner blue ribbon for the brides' bouquet and the opposite for the bridesmaids." Freya commented. "I did that so it didn't look as boring. Sakura, I was wondering if it would be ok if your bridesmaids had a single blue flower placed in their hair for the wedding." Flora asked. "I think that's a wonderful idea Flora." Sakura answered cheerfully.

Flora quickly got herself ready by packing her dress in a small bag along with anything else that she needed, and then got out a few baskets to place the bouquets and other various flowers in so that they could be easily transported to Sakura's residence. In total, there were four baskets full of bouquets. It was an easy trip back to Sakura's castle with nothing that caused problems, and by the time they'd arrived Tomoyo, Chii, Hazuki, Rika and some of the other girls had already arrived. They had sat themselves down in the lounge room and were gossiping about different things, excluding Hazuki who was hanging upside down on a chair and having a staring contest with one of the younger goddesses that was roughly her age.

Tomoyo looked up as Sakura walked in with Flora and Freya and smiled, "The flowers look amazing!" she exclaimed. The rest of the goddess's turned and looked, also giving out comments to Flora for her work.

The young goddess started with Chii's hair and worked her way through the group with Sakura being the last at her own request. Each of the goddesses-excluding Sakura, Hazuki and Flora-had a similar hairstyle to one another depending on the length of their hair; they each had their hair in a bun with hair coming out the top of it and curled. In the side of the bun a blue flower had been inserted. Hazuki and Flora had the same hairstyle as they were the two flower girls; they both had a waterfall braid with small blue flowers one either side from where the braid started and ended. When it came for Sakura's hair and make-up to be done, everyone was excited to see what she was going to have. Roughly half an hour later Sakura walked into the lounge room and watched as everyone stared at her in amazement; she'd gotten into her dress and her hair had been braided around the back of her had with white and blue flowers weaved into it, and clipped into it was a veil with two white roses on either side holding it in place with diamond beads hanging down from them. She wore silver rose earrings with a diamond tear drop dangling from the small gold rose on each ear, and she wore a silver choker with a silver rose in the middle with a diamond tear drop hanging from it to match her earrings. She wore little make-up with just some white eye shadow and some mascara for her eyes and a little bit of lip gloss for her lips. "Sakura you look amazing!" Chii squealed. Sakura blushed, "Thank you, but it's all thanks to Flora." She smiled. "I'm glad I could help." Flora beamed. "You helped out a lot Flora-especially with the flowers." Sakura thanked the young goddess. Tomoyo noticed that both Flora and Hazuki had the same hairstyle, and wondered how Flora could have done her own hair with such perfection. "Hey Flora, did you do your hair all on your own?" she asked curiously. Flora looked at her for a moment and laughed, "I'm not that talented-Rika did my hair and Hazuki's-I just told her where to pin the flowers." She answered cheerfully. Rika looked up and smiled warmly. Freya looked at her pocket watch, noticing that there wasn't much time until the wedding. "Wow, we better get into our dresses girls-we have something like an hour and a half till the ceremony." She said. "Well then-Let's go get changed!" Chii announced cheerfully before walking out of the lounge room. The rest of the girls followed, leaving Sakura alone to think things over for herself.

Syaoran was sitting on his couch rather irritated-probably mainly nerves-when a small basket arrived with the flowers for himself and the other guys. Fai walked in wearing his usual black coat with a white shirt and blue tie and noticed the flowers on the table. "The girls sent us the flowers-that was nice of them." He said. "Yep." Syaoran answered bluntly. Fai handed Syaoran the white rose with the two smaller blue flowers on either side for him to place in his pocket while he fixed up his own. He called the rest of the guys in to grab one and laughed as Syaoran's delightful brother came skipping-literally-in through the door wearing his normal black but instead of having a red tie he had a blue one. "Why are you skipping?" Syaoran asked. "I think I'm bored." Hades answered, picking up one of the blue flowers and sticking it in his pocket. "Should've known…" Syaoran muttered. "Yep, well-shall we go? We have to be there earlier anyway." Fai said. "Yeah whatever." Syaoran said, standing up.

They arrived to some of the angels who served under Sakura finishing off some of the details, mostly the flower arrangements on the tables and around the arch where Syaoran and Sakura would be standing along with their supporting gods and goddesses-or bridesmaids and close friends and family (of Syaoran's). "Oh hey, she asked the angels for help." Syaoran said. "She doesn't usually have them follow her around?" Fai asked. "Never-she doesn't like it when she has people serve under her; it makes her feel uncomfortable." Syaoran replied. "She always has been a kind soul." Fai murmured. "Looks like they're done now-let's go."

**And I'm gunna leave it there. The next chapter is definitely the last chapter! Review?**


	19. Just A Little Peace In Heaven

**Final chapter! Yay! ENJOY. **

The gentle sound of the flute and violin spread through the air as Sakura walked down the aisle scattered with white cherry blossom petals. Yuuko, or Hera, was conducting the ceremony and was wearing a deep blue dress as the theme of the wedding was white and blue, and as no one was allowed to wear just white, she had chosen deep blue.

Syaoran stood on the first step, waiting for Sakura. The two flower girls-Flora and Hazuki-were first to walk down in their sky blue dresses, and following behind were the bridesmaids-Tomoyo was the maid of honour, and was first in line behind Hazuki and Flora. Then came Chii, Rika and Freya. A few moments after, Sakura began her slow descent down the aisle with white cherry blossoms falling down gently around everyone's feet. Each step she took sent petals a few centimetres in the air around the hem of her dress. Everyone stared in awe at her beauty as she gracefully took each step, stopping and taking her soon to be husband's hand. They stepped up in front of the white alter, facing Yuuko who had a piece of parchment rolled out in front of her. "We shall now begin the ceremony-please take your seats." Yuuko announced.

Once it was time for the ring bearer to come forth for the exchanging of rings, Fai stepped forward to fulfil his job. Sakura picked up the gold ring that was for Syaoran; a platinum band with a Latin inscription on the inside-something Sakura had requested personally. In English, it said "Together for all eternity". The ring that Syaoran picked up that was for Sakura's slender ring finger was platinum with three small diamonds next to each other in the middle of the band. The inside of the band also had an inscription on the inside; it was their names with a little heart in between them. Sakura looked into his eyes upon saying the words that held them together forever, and slipped the ring onto his finger, as did he upon hers. They kissed, the crowd applauding as the ceremony came to an end.

The reception was lovely; the meals and desserts were divine and the wine and festivities were pleasant. The two newly-weds took the dance floor, starting the first dance with a traditional waltz. Everyone soon joined them, an array of different shades of blue and black spinning around on the dance floor. Once the dance had finished, Sakura went outside for some fresh air and was followed by Syaoran. The cool breeze blew softly against her skin as Syaoran slipped his around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss. "I love you." She whispered, looking into his eyes. "I love you too." He smiled. "I wonder what our child will be like; what they govern and who they take after…" Sakura said with pure happiness. "I'm not sure; but I'm sure they'll be beautiful, just like you." He said. A slow song began inside, the music reaching them outside on the balcony. They started a simple slow dance, enjoying the peace they had with each other.

_-Many Years Later-_

The young goddess with short light brown hair with the same colour brown as her father's in the tips of her hair bounced down the stairs of her parents palace and jumped on her father who was walking past. "Daddy!" she called out. Syaoran turned and caught the little girl in his arms, "Happy Birthday Shana." Syaoran greeted his only daughter. "Today I learnt so much from uncle! But for some reason mummy doesn't seem to like him much…"

"It's a bit of a love-hate relationship between your mother and my brother, but it's nothing to be worried about." Syaoran laughed. "Ok! Can I go see cousin Hazuki?" Shana asked. Her eyes sparkled with excitement as Syaoran told her she was allowed to go, and ran off to seek one of the angels that she'd made friends with so that she'd have someone to guide her safely to her destination.

Sakura walked up beside Syaoran and hugged him, looking up at him and receiving a kiss from her lover. "I'm glad we're all together as a family." She smiled. "So am I…and to think that she's the most powerful underneath us." He said. "Indeed…it certainly came as a bit of a shock when we were told of her abilities and what she governed over." Sakura murmured. "Life, death and rebirth huh? Once she reaches the size of a nine year old mortal's body, she is to assume her role and watch over the souls and decide which ones die, live or are reincarnated." He muttered. "And I'm sure she'll be perfectly fine." Sakura smiled. The two watched as their daughter ran up to them, her red and orange dress bouncing around her as she ran. "Mama!" Shana hugged her mother, her little arms wrapping around Sakura's thighs. "Hey sweetie, are you going to go see Hazuki?" Sakura asked, picking the young child up. "Yup! She said she has a special surprise for me today!" Shana answered cheerfully. "Well then, you should go see her." Syaoran said, messing up her hair. Shana puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, "Daddy!" she whined. Syaoran and Sakura laughed, and was soon joined by Shana. Sakura put her daughter down and with a smile sent her on her way. Syaoran watched as his daughter ran out of the castle and up to the angel who was waiting for her, and disappeared out the gates and into the mist. "Her right eye is green while the other is brown…she's well and truly ours isn't she?" Sakura murmured. "She is, and she always will be our daughter." Syaoran answered. The two kissed, parting and looking into each other's eyes. "Shall we go?" Sakura asked. "Go where?" Syaoran asked sneakily. "What are you planning?" Sakura asked as her husband wrapped his hands around her waist. He kissed her, running his hand down her back until he reached the ribbon that held the dress to her body. He untied the ribbon, loosening the dress so that it hung limply around her figure. Sakura looked at him, "Guess I have no choice, do I?" she whispered. "Nope." He smirked, picking her up and taking her off to their bedroom.

Shana arrived at her uncles, jumping on him as he was about to put a large pile of books away. "Hello!" She said as she hung around his neck. "You're just like your father," he choked, "always managing to cause as much trouble as possible." Shana giggled cheekily, "Mama says the same thing!" she said happily. "Of course she does." He muttered. "Who does what?" Hazuki asked curiously as she walked into the large room full of books. "Your cousin takes after her father." He replied with Shana still hanging around his neck. "She's so adorable! I JUST WANNA HUG HER." Hazuki exclaimed. "Well you were adorable too when you were the size of a mortal five year old." Hades smirked. "Are you saying I'm not anymore?" Hazuki growled. "Well instead of being cute I'd be more likely to describe my daughter as beautiful…oops." He said, looking up as if he was in thought. "Daaaaaad…" Hazuki warned. "Shinji, Hazuki, what are you arguing about now?" Rika walked in, taking Shana off of her husbands' back and holding the child herself. "Nothing really, just picking on her." He replied. "Oh you suck!" Hazuki yelled at her dad. Shana laughed at the two bickering, stopping only when Rika asked her a question. "Where are your parents, honey?" Rika asked. "I think they're still at home-no one's there so I wonder why they aren't here yet…" Shana answered innocently. "Ah, I see now." Rika smiled. Hades snorted, "I know what they're doing…" he laughed. It took a moment for Hazuki to click, "DAD YOU ARE SO GROSS!" Hazuki yelled, slapping her father hard several times. Shana looked at Rika, confused as to why her cousin was slapping him. Rika shook her head, "Don't worry sweetie." She said.

Sakura and Syaoran appeared in the room where they all were, with Sakura hanging over Syaoran's shoulders complete with no energy. Syaoran carried her over to where Shana was sitting in Rika's arms. "What's wrong with mama?" Shana asked worried. "You don't have to worry, she's just asleep." He smiled. "I am not…" Sakura muttered. Rika looked at Syaoran, "You know, you should really stop doing that-she'll get you back one day." She warned. "I doubt that." He smirked. "Shana's present…" Sakura muttered, diverting the topic. "Shall we go somewhere more suitable, such as the lounge room?" Rika suggested. "Yay! Cookies!" Shana shouted.

Shana played with Hazuki while the four adults sat and talked for a bit, waiting for their afternoon tea to be brought to them. Sakura was lying with her head in Syaoran's lap, glaring up at him. "How may I help you dear?" Syaoran smiled down at her. "You did bring it, didn't you?" Sakura asked. "Shana's present? Of course I did." Syaoran answered. "Get it out." She demanded. "Wow, so bold." Syaoran laughed. "You know what I'm talking about you fiend!" she hissed. "Better do as your wife says bro, you know what she gets like when she's mad." Shinji, or Hades said. "Fine, fine." Syaoran gave in, reaching into his coat and pulling out a redish-orangey egg. It glowed, letting off a warm light. Sakura sat up, "Shana dear, come over here." Sakura called. The young child looked up from what she was doing and crawled over to her mother, standing up and sitting on her mother's lap. Syaoran looked into his daughters' eyes, the two different coloured irises sparkling just like her mothers. "When you assume your role, you should have a friend to help assist you and accompany you whenever you are on your own during a job." Syaoran said, handing the young girl the egg. "It's up to your heart how it takes form-they'll always be with you no matter what, assisting and aiding you in every way possible." Sakura told her daughter. Shana looked at the egg with wonder, taking it into her own hands. "It's so warm…" Shana smiled. The egg started glowing brighter, cracking. Fire burst forth from the egg, a giant fiery entity taking shape and facing Shana. "I should have known." Sakura whispered, happiness for her daughter manifesting on her face. "Indeed, our daughter is just like a phoenix." Syaoran smiled with pride. Shana reached out to touch the large fiery birds' beak, unburned by its flames. "My name is Shana; what is yours?" the child asked the phoenix. "You have no name? How about I give you one?" Shana asked. The phoenix nodded, allowing its new master permission. Shana smiled, "What about…Rena?" Shana smiled. As if it were pleased with its new name, the phoenix rubbed its cheek up against Shana's face. The young child laughed, "Stop, you're tickling me!" she laughed. It stopped, as well as Sakura. "What form would I like you to take? Hmm, how about you choose?" Shana suggested happily. Everyone in the room watched as the Phoenix took the form of a small red and orange bird. It jumped around on Shana's lap, its bell like voice whistling through the air. "Mama look!" Shana exclaimed happily. "She's adorable sweetie." Sakura smiled. "You'll look after her won't you?" Syaoran asked Shana. "We'll look after each other!" Shana answered happily. "Hazuki, go get your present and the present from all three of us." Rika told her. "On it." Hazuki left the room for a minute, coming back with a small box and a larger box. "Happy birthday Shana." Rika smiled as Hazuki handed the young child the two boxes. Hazuki smiled as she handed her cousin the gifts, "The smaller one is what I got you." She winked. "Thank you!" Shana said happily.

She opened the smaller box first, revealing a gold bangle with small crystal stones placed around the band. Shana slipped it onto her wrist; it fit perfectly. "Thank you Hazuki." Shana said, hugging her cousin. She then opened the larger box, finding an adorable plush rabbit inside. It was soft, the texture being furry. "I love it!" She squealed, hugging the plush doll. "We thought you would." Rika laughed. "How many plush toys does that make now-fifty?" Hades asked. Shana puffed out her cheeks, "No-one hundred and six to be exact!" she retorted. "Where does she keep them all?" he muttered. "In her room-where else?" Syaoran and Sakura answered simultaneously. "No one would have thought that she'd be the goddess of life, death and rebirth with the amount of stuffed toys she has." Hades said sarcastically. "Oh shut your face stupid!" Sakura yelled at him. "And anyone would think that Sakura's pregnant again with the way she's been acting lately…" Syaoran muttered, also being sarcastic. Sakura was silent for a minute, gaining stares from everyone in the room excluding Shana who was oblivious to the whole situation. "Sakura, you're joking right?" Syaoran asked. "Well…I might be…I'm not sure yet…" she blushed. "Uh oh." Hades said. "Well, I guess I'm alright with it." Syaoran said casually, leaning back into the couch cushions. "Ok then…" Sakura sighed.

The celebration of Sakura's first child's birthday brought with it a new surprise and more fun, as well as gifts from the other gods and goddess's including a visit from Clow and Yuuko. Syaoran and Sakura couldn't be more happy with their immortal lives with their daughter and her happiness, as well as having a new child along the way. As it turned out, the balance of light and dark was evened out a long time ago once Sakura had taken the position, destroying the one physical law of the divine. Many could say that she was indeed the most powerful-even more powerful than the king of all gods, Zeus. Despite the rumours, she continued her duties as the Goddess of Light, as Syaoran did as the God of Darkness while also looking out for their child and the balance in the mortal realm.

Hades, Rika, Syaoran and Sakura taught Shana everything they could before she took on her duties, and as she had been taught well she could handle almost any task that came her way. She and her family and friends were able to come together during hard times, supporting one another and giving each other their strength. All was well, and their lives couldn't get any better than what they had. It was complete.

**Wow, long chapter! Review?**

**To everyone who stayed with me throughout this story, I'd like to thank you so much! There will not be a sequel to this, however I have plenty more story idea's to put into words! If you are curious as to what may be coming your way, then check out my profile! Also, throughout this particular story I didn't proof read it or anything because I'm always so tired -_- so forgive me if some of the words have or had been typed wrong. I'll also be doing more work on The Life She Was Meant To Have as Madcoconutwoman has been writing a little more these days. So for now, I bid you sayonara! Please continue to read my work and Review! **

**P.S. The title of this story is actually the title of a song: A little peace of heaven is by avenged sevenfold, and (personally) it's a really good song! I hope you get the pun about "peace" in the title. Love ya!**


End file.
